Lorsque les rêves deviennent réalité
by seorins
Summary: Eli arrive d'Amérique dans une nouvelle école coréenne afin de commencer une nouvelle vie. De nature plutôt solitaire, il se surprend à aimer la compagnie de sa nouvelle bande d'ami. Cependant, la nature revenant toujours au galop, il n'est pas totalement à l'aise, jusqu'au jour où un dénommé Kevin apparaît et prétend être son ami imaginaire! U-KISS ELVIN
1. Prologue

« _Allez au boulot !_ »

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se leva du canapé sur lequel il était paresseusement allongé et commença à défaire les cartons qui décoraient actuellement son salon. Il venait d'emménager dans ce nouvel appartement et repoussait depuis deux jours déjà le moment où il devait faire un peu de rangement. Cependant, il était bien décidé à remédier à ça aujourd'hui ! Le beau soleil d'été était également présent, éclairant la pièce et chauffant agréablement son dos. Le premier carton ne contenait que de la vaisselle qu'il nettoya avant de la ranger dans un ordre parfait – même s'il savait que cet perfection n'allait pas tenir une semaine. Le deuxième carton lui, contenait des souvenirs. Une vieille montre qui ne marchait plus mais qui lui tenait à cœur, étant donné que c'était le premier cadeau qu'on lui avait offert. En souriant, il la remit à son poignet avant de continuer sa fouille et tomba sur un vieil album photo qu'il rangea dans le salon. Une photo s'échappa de l'album et il s'abaissa alors pour la ramasser. Elle le représentait, lui dix ans auparavant, aux côtés d'un autre jeune homme brun qui tenait l'appareil. Malgré l'extrême fatigue qu'il pouvait lire dans ses propres yeux, il semblait heureux, tout comme l'autre homme qui lui, rayonnait de joie. Des tonnes de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, des souvenirs de leur première rencontre …


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le début d'un rêve

Aujourd'hui était le jour J. Eli allait finalement faire son entrée dans cet internat, une rentrée qu'il appréhendait. Il n'avait encore jamais vécu cette expérience et en plus de ça il débarquait tout droit des Etats-Unis … Son coréen n'était pas mauvais mais il n'était pas parfait non plus et pour couronner le tout, il arrivait en plein milieu de l'année… Les conditions étaient toutes réunies pour l'aider à s'intégrer apparemment. Le beau brun soupira et franchit le pas. Reculer maintenant était impossible de toute façon alors autant se jeter à l'eau !

Il se dirigea vers l'accueil où on lui indiqua le chemin à suivre pour rejoindre sa chambre qui se trouvait être isolée des autres, étant donné le peu de place qu'il restait. Loin de le déranger, Eli était satisfait de cet arrangement. Il n'était pas du genre à aller vers les autres et s'il pouvait avoir une tranquillité absolue en fin de journée, ce n'était pas plus mal. Sur son chemin, il croisa quelques-uns de ses futurs camarades qui le regardaient passer en chuchotant sur son passage. Il est vrai qu'il ne passait pas inaperçu avec ses sacs et qu'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était nouveau mais tout de même … S'il pouvait éviter d'être au centre de tous les ragots… C'est donc à la limite du soulagement qu'il arriva à sa chambre. Elle était petite et avait l'air vieille mais il s'y sentit tout de suite à l'aise. Il déposa ses sacs sur son lit qui grinça légèrement et ouvrit la fenêtre afin d'aérer la pièce et en profita pour contempler le paysage. Même s'il pouvait entendre un brouhaha lointain, cette partie du bâtiment était vraiment déserte. Respirant un bon coup d'air frais, il s'éloigna et referma la fenêtre… qui ne se verrouilla pas.

« _Bah_, pensa-t-il, _ce n'est pas dans ce coin paumé qu'on cherchera à me voler…_ ».

Il commença à défaire ses sacs qui se vidèrent très vite tandis que les armoires aux portes grinçantes, elles, se remplissaient. Il n'était pas très tard lorsqu'il eut fini mais il ne voulait pas se mêler aux gens, pas ce soir, alors il enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et commença à gribouiller sur une feuille, laissant ses pensées vagabonder comme elles le voulaient.

* * *

Le lendemain, Eli alla à son premier cours la boule au ventre. Il n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention mais il savait que c'était inévitable et c'est donc en soupirant qu'il ouvrit la porte de la salle, provoquant un silence parmi ses camarades. Il se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur sans accorder d'importance à la trentaine de paires d'œil qui le suivaient.

- Ah c'est toi le nouveau ! Le directeur m'a prévenu de ta venue, tu veux bien te présenter s'il te plaît ?

A contre cœur, le brun se tourna vers les autres étudiants qui semblaient attendre impatiemment qu'il ouvre la bouche

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Eli Kim. J'espère qu'on s'entendra.

Bon, on ne pouvait pas faire plus court comme présentation… Retenant un soupir, Eli s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa place quand un des étudiants l'interpella :

- C'est vrai que tu viens des Etats-Unis ?

- Euh oui.

- Oooh ! s'émerveilla une fille. Comment c'est là-bas ?

- Euh …

Comment voulait-elle qu'il lui décrive ça ? Grand ? Gras ? Hamburger ?

- Vous lui poserez des questions plus tard, le cours va commencer !

Il rejoignit sa place en quelques pas, heureux de pouvoir se soustraire quelques instants à la curiosité générale. Prenant soigneusement des notes, il tentait de faire abstraction des regards qu'il sentait sur lui durant les deux heures qui suivirent. Lorsque la sonnerie stridente annonçant la pause retentit, il se fit submerger par les autres étudiants et par des questions qui fusaient dans tous les sens. Eli ne savait plus où en donner de la tête, il se sentait perdu et agacé par la situation, il aurait voulu tous les repousser mais il ne voulait pas paraître désagréable dès son premier jour.

- Bon laissez-le respirer, vous ne voyez pas que vous l'embêtez là ?

Râlant légèrement, le troupeau se dispersa, permettant à Eli de respirer un peu. Ce dernier se tourna vers son sauveur qui s'approcha de lui tout sourire, avec un autre élève. Devait-il se méfier ?

- Salut ! On te dérangera pas trop longtemps, on veut juste te souhaiter la bienvenue. Avec calme, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard désapprobateur à ses camarades. Je m'appelle Soohyun, et lui c'est Jaeseop.

- Vous ne me dérangez pas, ne t'en fais pas ! Je n'aime juste pas être submergé comme ça … Ravi de vous rencontrer en tout cas !

- Moi aussi ! s'enthousiasma Jaeseop. J'ai étudié aux Etats-Unis il y a quelques années aussi ….

- Et il ne se prive pas pour me critiquer en anglais hein, bouda Soohyun.

- Je ne critique pas, je t'aide avec bonne humeur, sourit machiavéliquement Jaeseop.

- C'est ça ouais ! Bon je vais voir ailleurs puisque c'est comme ça !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il va revenir dans cinq minutes, le rassura Jaeseop alors qu'Eli le regardait partir avec inquiétude.

- Ah... Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas parlé à des gens sympas en tout cas.

- T'es plutôt du genre solitaire toi hein ?

- Je n'aime pas vraiment me mêler aux autres, admit-il en souriant

- T'auras pas le choix avec nous ! Ça te dit de manger avec nous ce midi ? On va retrouver d'autres amis d'une autre classe avec qui on s'entend très bien.

- Ça marche ! Merci de proposer.

- C'est normal, sourit à son tour Jaeseop. On se voit tout à l'heure alors ?

- Yup ! confirma Eli en tapant dans le poing que Jaeseop lui tendait.

* * *

L'heure du déjeuner arriva rapidement et c'est avec ses nouveaux amis qu'Eli se dirigea vers la cafétéria où ils retrouvèrent leurs deux autres amis en pleine …dispute ?

- YAH Yeo Hoon Min ! Rends-moi mon plateau !

- Je t'ai dit que ça fera 10 euros, ricana le concerné.

- Et moi je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas 10 euros sur moi !

- Dans ce cas ça fera 15 euros. - QUOI ?! s'indigna l'autre. T'as pas fini de me soutirer de l'argent tous les jours non ?

- Hoon … Rends-lui son plateau, s'exaspéra Jaeseop.

- D'accord, abandonna docilement le dénommé Hoon avec un peu trop d'innocence sur le visage.

Légèrement irrité, Jaeseop présenta Eli à ses deux amis :

- Eli, je te présente Hoon et Kiseop. Ils ont le même âge que nous… -

Non, le coupa Soohyun, je suis plus âgé que vous !

- Ouais ben sois pas trop content le vieux, les universités acceptent vraiment n'importe quoi de nos jours … constata Hoon.

- Et toi le nain tu devrais apprendre à tenir ta langue !

- On a tous vingt ans, continua Jaeseop en ignorant Soohyun qui tirait les oreilles du plus jeune, sauf Soohyun qui en a vingt-deux.

- Je ne vais pas faire exception à la règle avec mes vingt ans.

- HA ! Tu restes le pépé ! s'exclama Hoon.

Soohyun commença à bouder, marmonnant des « tu parles d'amis » ou encore des «t'as pas vu ta tronche ». Au fur et à mesure que l'heure du repas passait, Eli en apprit un peu plus sur chacun des quatre personnes qui composaient à présent sa bande d'amis. Lui qui n'était pas habitué à tant de chaleur, il se surprit à tout de suite les apprécier, chacun étant adorable à sa façon. Il lui semblait impossible qu'une seule personne dans le monde ne puisse pas les apprécier.

- Au fait, dans quelle chambre tu es ? Je croyais qu'il n'y en avait plus de disponible ? S'étonna Kiseop.

- Celle isolée, c'est pas plus mal d'ailleurs je trouve que c'est bien d'être au calme quand on finit les cours et…

Il s'interrompit en voyant que plus personne ne l'écoutait. Il balaya la table du regard et vit qu'ils se regardaient tous les uns les autres.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Euh non rien, éluda précipitamment Soohyun. Elle te plaît ?

- Ben oui, je suis au calme mais pourquoi vous faites tous cette tête-là ?

- C'est surement que des rumeurs, on ne va pas t'inquiéter pour si peu. Si elle te plaît c'est tant mieux, le rassura Hoon.

Malgré l'insistance d'Eli, aucun des jeunes hommes ne voulaient lâcher la moindre information. Il décida alors de passer outre cette étrange conversation et profiter de sa nouvelle vie universitaire.

* * *

Par une nuit noire, Eli marchait le long d'une rue, suivant une silhouette floue au loin. Il était irrésistiblement attiré et intrigué par cette ombre et c'est pour cette raison qu'il se mit à courir, écartant les gens qui l'entouraient. Il s'attirait la foudre de la foule mais il ne s'en souciait pas, ses pensées étant toutes tournées vers cette silhouette qui ne semblait pas se rapprocher malgré toute l'énergie qu'il mettait dans ses jambes afin de la rattraper. Alors qu'il commençait à s'essouffler et à perdre espoir, il se rendit compte que la rue était désormais déserte. En plissant les yeux, il vit que l'étrange forme se rapprochait de lui, mains en avant. Eli commençait à prendre peur mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger alors que sa vue semblait devenir floue. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer le visage de cette personne qui avait posé sa main contre sa joue mais elle était tellement douce et ses caresses tellement tendre que la peur commençait à se dissiper. Il cligna lentement des yeux et parvint à distinguer peu à peu une masse de cheveux brune, coiffant un visage angélique. La main avait arrêté tout mouvement alors que les tendres prunelles de son propriétaire le regardaient d'un air effaré.

- Qui êtes-vous ? murmura Eli.

- Je…Je ne devrais pas être ici.

Sa voix semblait être celle d'un carillon, une douce mélodie claire et merveilleuse à entendre. Eli sentait que le jeune homme qui lui faisait face voulait s'éclipser, chose que lui ne voulait pas. Il lui attrapa alors le bras – et constata par la même occasion la minceur de son interlocuteur - et lui demanda à voix basse :

- Tu es un ange ?

D'abord surpris, il lui sourit et déposa à nouveau sa main contre sa joue, où il caressa doucement ses pommettes, comme s'il s'émerveillait d'être capable d'une telle action.

- Peut-être bien, sourit-il.

- Pas un ange de la mort j'espère ?

Il avait l'air d'un enfant perdu ce qui fit gentiment rire le beau brun angélique avant de répondre par la négative. Yeux dans les yeux, ils sentirent comme un lien se créer à travers leur regard, quelque chose de fort, d'intense, de profond, quelque chose qui semblait s'opérer à l'intérieur d'eux. Le cœur battant, Eli leva sa main, voulant à son tour toucher cet être irréel mais l'ange rompit le charme et se dégagea doucement. Alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner, Eli lui posa une dernière question, une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Attends… C'est quoi ton nom ?

Le concerné se retourna alors et répondit avec un sourire angélique :

- Je m'appelle Kevin. Tu devrais fermer les yeux maintenant.

Docilement, Eli s'exécuta la tête complétement vide et dénuée de toute pensée et plongea ainsi dans l'obscurité totale.

* * *

_Bonjour! Me revoilà donc avec une nouvelle fiction ^^ L'histoire sera découpée en 7 chapitres que j'ai fini de taper mais il me reste encore la relecture à faire. Je pense publier un chapitre par semaine, en espérant que la fiction vous plaise ^^_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Un rêve troublant

La sonnerie stridente du réveil tira Eli de son sommeil. Il émergea sans précipitation, stoppant l'alarme d'un geste mou. Il avait un sentiment bizarre qui était ancré en lui, ainsi que des vagues souvenirs d'un jeune homme brun a l'air innocent. Il passa sa main sur sa joue, en ayant l'étrange impression qu'on l'avait touché à cet endroit auparavant. Rassemblant le peu de souvenirs qu'il lui restait de ses rêves, il parvint à se remémorer quelques détails, dont la douceur et la tendresse de cet individu qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Ce rêve lui paraissait tellement réel … Il pouvait encore ressentir le contact de sa main contre sa joue, sa proximité, ce lien étrange qu'il avait cru ressentir lorsque ses yeux étaient plongés dans les siens … Il se souvenait qu'il était vêtu de blanc, de son visage aux traits parfaits et de cet impression qu'il avait qu'il faisait vraiment face à un ange tombé du ciel. Il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de rêve avant et c'en était très troublant … Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout, à quoi bon se prendre la tête avec ça ? Et puis à force de traîner comme ça, il allait se mettre en retard ! Il se leva et se prépara rapidement avant de rejoindre ses amis dans le petit parc du campus. Ils étaient déjà tous présent, assis dans un coin, certains sur des chaises, d'autres sur les tables.

- Hey Eli ! le salua Soohyun.

- Salut tout le monde ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous rassemblés comme ça ?

- On planifie notre aprèm ! On a décidé d'aller faire un tour au centre-ville, t'es partant ? proposa Jaeseop

- Pourquoi pas, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de visiter autre chose que l'internat pour le moment.

- Super ! On se donne rendez-vous devant l'entrée à 14h alors ?

- Ouais, je me charge de vous ramener ce plouc à l'heure.

- YAH ! C'est qui que tu traites de plouc ? s'indigna Kiseop.

- Venez, on retourne dans notre salle de classe, dit Jaeseop en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

- Ah ! Un peu d'air frais, s'enthousiasma Soohyun. Vous voulez faire quoi ?

- J'ai besoin de nouvelles altères, vous m'accompagnez ?

D'un accord commun, ils se dirigèrent donc vers un magasin de sport, où Hoon s'émerveillait devant toutes sortes d'altères alors que Soohyun avait le regard dévié vers les maillots de bain.

- Fais pas comme si tu pouvais les soulever, lança Kiseop.

- C'est sur que toi tu vas pas y arriver avec tes petits bras !

- Tu sais de quoi ils sont capables mes petits bras ?!

- Vas-y montre-moi, le provoqua Hoon, en mettant ses poings en avant.

- Il n'arrête jamais ces deux-là ? demanda Eli alors que les deux autres se battaient.

- Non, c'est leur façon de montrer qu'ils sont de bons amis, soupira Soohyun.

- Et ça ne plaît pas à Jaeseop, constata-il en observant le concerné du coin de l'œil.

L'homme aux traits de félin fermait la marche en traînant les pieds. De temps à autre, il jetait des regards en direction de deux fauteurs de troubles, avec un mélange de colère et d'envie. Il le voyait serrer les poings et détourner la tête, avant de recommencer le même manège quelques minutes après.

- Mais de qui… ?

- A toi de me le dire détective, esquiva le plus vieux avec un grand sourire.

* * *

Le soir même, Eli jeta négligemment ses affaires sur le sol et se posa quelques instants sur son lit, profitant de sa fraicheur et du moelleux de son matelas. Fermant les yeux, il détendit tous ses muscles, un par un, et repensa à la journée qu'il avait passé. Hoon avait trouvé ses altères et Kiseop avait fini par les entraîner dans un grand magasin de vêtements, les obligeant à porter les différents hauts et bas qu'il voulait essayer. Mais Eli avait fini par trouver une excuse pour s'éclipser et rentrer plus tôt. Même s'il les appréciait beaucoup, il n'avait pas l'habitude et le besoin de solitude l'avait vite rattrapé. Soupirant, il s'apprêtait à se lever lorsqu'il eut cette désagréable sensation d'être observé. Lentement, il regarda autour de lui mais rien ne semblait anormal. Son regard s'arrêta sur son armoire, le seul endroit où il était possible de se cacher dans sa petite chambre. Repoussant l'idée qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un abruti, il s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds, redoutant le moment où il allait devoir ouvrir la penderie. Il s'arrêta devant, et leva sa main tremblante vers la poignée tout en déglutissant difficilement. « Allez, un peu de courage, s'encouragea-t-il mentalement. Un, deux… »

TROIS !

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et s'écarta rapidement de son armoire et de trébucher sur une de ses valises. Ignorant la douleur de son postérieur, il risqua un coup d'œil vers l'armoire, le cœur battant et découvrit…un tas de vêtements qu'il n'avait pas plié par flemme hier soir. Lâchant un rire nerveux, il s'efforça de calmer les battements de son cœur.

- Eli Kim tu es vraiment un imbécile !

Pourtant cette impression qu'il avait d'être observé ne s'était pas dissipé pour autant, elle était même encore plus forte et malgré ses efforts, Eli avait du mal à se calmer et de ne pas céder à la panique car il n'y avait pas d'autres endroits où une personne pourrait se cacher. Il observa attentivement chaque recoin de sa chambre, cherchant une caméra de surveillance mais fit chou blanc. Il s'avança alors vers sa fenêtre et jeta un œil aux alentours mais une fois encore, il ne trouva aucune trace vivante… Seuls le vent et le son des criquets lui répondirent. Il s'attarda un moment, profitant de la légère brise sur son visage qui balayait doucement ses mèches noires. La fraîcheur de l'automne semblait éclaircir un peu ses idées et calmer légèrement sa frayeur. Elle n'effaça cependant pas l'étrange impression mais au moins, il cessa d'y prêter attention. Ça devait être son imagination et tout ce mystère autour de cette chambre qui lui jouait des tours… Refermant la fenêtre, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de se débarrasser de la fatigue de la journée. Eli laissa couler l'eau chaude sur sa peau, offrant son visage au pommeau de douche fixé au-dessus de lui. C'était un de ses moments préférés de la journée, ce quart d'heure sous l'eau était comme une pause où il ne pensait plus à rien mais seulement à …

** -BOUM – **

Le beau brun sursauta et faillit glisser sous l'effet de la surprise. Coupant rapidement la circulation de l'eau, il s'enveloppa dans une serviette et sortit précipitamment de la petite pièce. Faisant rapidement le tour de sa chambre du regard, il constata que rien n'avait changé… Tout sauf son sac de cours qui s'était déplacé de lui-même et sa fenêtre qui était entrouverte… Ok. On se calme. Tout va bien. Ce n'était pas comme s'il se sentait encore plus observé qu'auparavant, que sa fenêtre était ouverte alors qu'il était persuadé de l'avoir bien fermé, et que son sac s'était éloigné de lui-même du pied de son lit. Non il n'allait pas céder à la panique, il n'y avait pas de raison, pas du tout …

- C'est… Il y a un fantôme ?

Il se sentit ridicule d'avoir demandé ça à voix haute, surtout que si un esprit s'était décidé à lui faire des farces, il n'allait certainement pas lui répondre. Ravalant sa peur, il alla fermer à nouveau sa fenêtre et remettre son sac en place, avant de se couvrir d'autres choses qu'une serviette. Il s'allongea prudemment dans son lit, toujours en jetant des regards autour de lui, appréhendant de voir une ombre apparaître mais tout était calme. « _C'est complètement absurde._ » Il ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi il se montait à ce point la tête. Il avait dû mal refermer la fenêtre et le vent a dû la faire claquer contre le mur, c'est tout ! Et son sac n'était pas si éloigné qu'il ne le pensait, il avait dû se tromper, c'était aussi simple que ça ! « _Allez reprends-toi Eli, c'est pas dans tes habitudes de flipper pour si peu !_ »

Secouant sa tête, il chassa toutes ses mauvaises pensées et se concentra sur ses dessins. Au début, il gribouillait des choses anodines mais plus le temps passait, et plus le visage qui avait hanté ses rêves la nuit dernière se dessinait sur sa feuille. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il lâcha subitement son crayon, comme s'il était devenu brûlant. Il observa son dessin et caressa inconsciemment les traits de son visage. Il ne lui ressemblait que vaguement – ses coups de crayons n'ayant pas réussi à reproduire la perfection de ses traits – mais il parvenait tout de même à reconnaître ce doux sourire qu'il voulait revoir. Doucement, son énergie le quitta et le brun s'assoupit peu à peu, le visage de Kevin flottant toujours dans son esprit.

* * *

Encore cette même pénombre saisissante qui l'enveloppait de toute part. Clignant des yeux, il s'habitua légèrement à l'obscurité ambiante et parvint à distinguer la silhouette floue d'une forme humaine assise près de son lit. Il s'écarta brusquement de lui et se colla le plus possible au mur, mettant une distance raisonnable entre lui et son visiteur importun alors que les battements de son cœur devinrent frénétiques. Ses sens désormais en alerte lui permis de réaliser qu'il était dans sa chambre alors qu'il observait le jeune homme avec un mélange de suspicion et de peur. Ce dernier avait stoppé tout mouvement, lâchant les feuilles qu'il tenait en main, et le regardait tout aussi apeuré. Il n'osait pas faire le moindre geste et ce statu quo dura un moment, moment durant lequel les deux hommes se jugeaient du regard. Profitant de l'occasion, Eli le détailla de plus près. Kevin était toujours vêtu de blanc, ses traits parfaits, même tirés par la peur, restaient magnifiques et il semblait dégager une aura d'innocence, son visage enfantin l'envoutait et un élan de protection l'envahit malgré la bizarrerie de la situation. Il haussa un sourcil en s'approchant petit à petit d'un Kevin qui n'osait toujours pas bouger.

- Qui es-tu ?

Il se rapprocha encore du jeune homme apeuré qui recula instinctivement, gardant une distance raisonnable entre eux. Devant tant de prudence, la colère d'Eli de trouver un individu dans sa chambre en pleine nuit se calma et mua tout doucement en compassion.

- Je ne te ferais pas de mal, le rassura-t-il en baissant la voix. Je veux juste comprendre ce que tu fais dans ma chambre sans que je ne t'y ai invité et comment tu es entré.

- Je…

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en proie à une hésitation évidente. Eli attendit qu'il se décidât à parler mais finit par le relancer devant le silence prolongé de son interlocuteur.

- Je ne suis pas en train de rêver, alors tu dois être réel. Tu _es_ réel, confirma-t-il en lui touchant doucement le bras.

Il sentit les frissons parcourir son corps frêle alors qu'il releva les yeux vers lui. Eli remarqua alors ses magnifiques yeux d'une couleur chocolat et s'y perdit, happé par ce regard à la fois profond et inquiet.

- Tu ne rêves pas, dit-il finalement, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis réel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je…Je suis un produit de ton imagination, dit-il prudemment.

- Un produit de mon im… Quoi ?!

Il le prit par les épaules et le fit reculer d'un pas, mais suffisamment pour lui faire heurter le mur derrière lui, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Il n'avait pas voulu y mettre tant de force mais la surprise et l'incompréhension rendaient son esprit totalement confus.

- Comment se fait-il que je puisse te parler, te toucher, que tu me répondes si tu n'es pas réel ?!

- Tu m'as en quelque sorte créé… Tu as toujours été seul non ? Alors je suis là pour toi.

- Mais… Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui te ressemblait avant ! Comment j'ai pu te créer ? C'est la première fois que je te vois, et comme tu dis j'ai toujours été seul alors pourquoi maintenant ?

- C'est cette chambre… Je ne peux pas en sortir ou apparaître autre part mais à partir d'une certaine heure j'arrive à traverser cette espèce de barrière et venir à toi.

Eli ne répondit pas. Cette histoire lui paraissait tellement incroyable, invraisemblable, impossible ! Une espèce d'esprit qu'il aurait créé sans le savoir et qui se matérialise devant lui ? N'importe quoi ! Il n'avait jamais entendu une histoire pareille. Ce type devait délirer et lui raconter une série de science-fiction qu'il a lu dans un bouquin, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Oui voilà c'était ça, tout s'expliquait ! « _Mais comment a-t-il su que tu as toujours été seul dans ce là ?_ » lui souffla sa propre voix dans sa tête. « _Comment aurait-il pu entrer dans sa chambre alors que tout était fermé ?_ »

- Eli ?

« _Comment connait-il mon prénom ?!_ » Il serra les épaules de Kevin, essayant de contenir sa frustration alors que ce dernier grimaça de nouveau de douleur.

- Tu essayes de me faire croire que je suis fou c'est ça ? s'exclama-t-il. C'est une histoire à dormir debout, je n'y crois pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Me faire croire que je déraille et me faire interner ? C'est ta chambre et tu veux la récupérer ?!

Kevin garda le silence devant la fureur d'Eli, de peur qu'il ne le frappe s'il osait dire une parole de travers. Il se contenta de fixer le sol, attendant que la tempête passe et qu'il arrête de lui broyer les épaules. Les larmes aux yeux, il tenta d'articuler une phrase mais quelque chose semblait le bloquer et aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres tremblantes. Eli regarda longuement le jeune garçon en face de lui, essayant de faire le tri dans sa tête mais tout lui semblait brouillé. Il ne pouvait pas accepter ce que Kevin venait de lui raconter, persuadé que tout ça était un coup monté. Comment une telle histoire pouvait-elle être vraie ?! Il le lâcha brusquement et alla s'assoir sur son lit, la tête entre les mains. Il ne voulait plus penser, il ne voulait rien avoir avec ça. En venant ici, il voulait juste faire ses études, avoir son diplôme, trouver un travail et avoir une petite vie tranquille mais au lieu de ça, il tombait sur une histoire surnaturelle alors qu'il n'était là que depuis deux jours ! Kevin resta immobile pendant un long moment, observant un Eli plus que troublé. Il s'en voulait d'être la cause de ses ennuis, alors qu'il voulait simplement lui apporter réconfort, soutien et amour. Il avait hésité à lui dire tout ça, craignant une réaction virulente et c'était ce qui s'était produit. Mais le voir ainsi, prit d'une telle confusion, lui serra le cœur. Il prit alors son courage à deux mains et s'approcha silencieusement, avant de s'assoir près de lui sur son lit. Eli ne sembla pas réagir à sa présence, trop perdu dans ses pensées. Kevin osa alors poser doucement sa main sur son épaule, voulant le réconforter, mais Eli sursauta et pendant un bref instant, leurs regards se croisèrent avant qu'il ne le repoussa brutalement, le faisant tomber du lit.

- Ne t'approche pas de moi ! cria-t-il. Laisse-moi tranquille, je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Je préfère encore être seul que de devenir fou !

Il se recoucha et s'enfouit sous sa couverture en la tirant avec force avant de se retourner vers le mur, faisant dos à Kevin. Ce dernier était à terre, couché sur le côté. Il se releva lentement se tenant l'épaule contre laquelle il était tombé. Les larmes coulaient à présent le long de ses joues, non seulement de douleur physique mais également parce qu'Eli l'avait rejeté. Durement rejeté. Il se dirigea vers le coin opposé de la chambre et s'installa, les mains autour de ses genoux. Il pleura silencieusement tout en se balançant alors qu'un hématome se formait sur son épaule, marquant leur première discussion d'un douloureux souvenir.


	4. Chapitre 3:Un rêve ancré dans la réalité

Plusieurs jours passèrent depuis cette fameuse nuit. Malgré sa peine, Kevin était là tous les soirs, posé dans son coin, observant silencieusement Eli qui s'efforçait de l'ignorer. Il ne lui demandait même pas de partir, ne voulant pas lui adresser la parole. Lui accorder de l'importance signifierait qu'il avait raison, qu'il existait vraiment, qu'il projetait une image de son esprit dans la réalité, qu'il n'avait plus toute sa tête, ce qui n'était certainement pas envisageable. Il savait que tout allait bien pour lui, et ce n'était pas un détraqué qui allait lui faire croire le contraire. Il continuait donc sa vie d'étudiant sans accorder la moindre attention à cet invité indésirable qui était toujours présent lorsqu'il rentrait des cours. Kevin lui, supportait sans broncher cette situation, ne voulant pas de nouveau se faire crier dessus et se faire rejeter. Il aurait aimé lui parler, être une source de détente après une dure journée mais il ne pouvait pas. Il se contentait d'être là, de se faire le plus petit possible et d'être heureux qu'Eli ne lui avait pas encore demandé de ficher le camp et de ne plus jamais revenir, car même s'il lui était impossible d'émettre le moindre son, il pouvait l'admirer. Eli était vraiment parfait à ses yeux, il dégageait un charme fou et semblait être une personne adorable malgré son attitude. Il se faisait peut-être des films mais au fur et à mesure qu'il l'observait, il avait l'impression de ressentir cette solitude qui le caractérisait. Même s'il lui arrivait d'appeler des amis quelques fois, une fois qu'il avait raccroché, il perdait cette étincelle de vie et replongeait aussitôt dans ses livres et dessins. Mais malgré tout, il ne semblait véritablement en souffrir.

Kevin se sentait attirer par lui, comme un aimant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment mais il ressentait sans cesse ce besoin d'être près de lui alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas et qu'il n'existait même pas à ses yeux. Il voulait son bonheur plus que tout et être sa source de joie mais cela lui semblait impossible…

Il entendit la clé tourné dans la serrure avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et ne lui cache la vue l'espace d'un instant. Eli venait de rentrer et il le vit poser négligemment son sac sur son lit avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il devait être un peu plus de dix-neuf heures et à en juger par ses traits tirés, il avait dû avoir une journée éprouvante. La veille, Kevin l'avait observé toute la soirée alors qu'il semblait être plongé dans la résolution d'un problème épineux qu'il avait fini par résoudre étant donné le petit sourire victorieux qui s'était étiré sur ses lèvres tard dans la nuit. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, s'était levé tôt et sa journée ne lui avait pas permis de se reposer un peu apparemment.

De son coin, Kevin entendit l'eau de la douche coulé alors que son imagination s'emballait, imaginant le corps musclé d'Eli sous la douche. Il en bavait presque alors qu'il voyait les gouttes d'eau ruisselées sur chaque partie de son corps, rougissant légèrement lorsqu'il l'imaginait se toucher pour se laver. Lorsqu'il le voyait sortir de la salle d'eau, Eli ne portait généralement qu'un débardeur et un short alors que ses cheveux en bataille étaient encore légèrement trempés. La serviette autour de son cou changeait alors de place tandis qu'il l'étendait sur le rebord de sa fenêtre avant de s'assoir à son bureau et de commencer à travailler ses cours. Cependant ce soir-là, il avait du mal. Kevin le voyait passer sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air rageur avant de serrer avec force son crayon et de reprendre son exercice. Il recommença plusieurs fois avant de jeter son violemment le crayon sur la table qui rebondit et tomba par terre.

- Mais oui tombe par terre en plus ! Crayon de merde putain !

Kevin se leva silencieusement et ramassa le crayon qui avait atterrit près de lui et s'approcha précautionneusement d'Eli et pour lui tendre l'objet.

- Tiens, dit-il timidement.

Eli le regarda un instant avant de reprendre furieusement le crayon et de le poser violemment sur la table, loin de lui. Il farfouilla dans sa trousse et en ressortit un autre qu'il utilisa pour gribouiller rageusement sur sa feuille remplit de formules mathématiques compliquées. Essayant de ne pas prendre trop à cœur ce qui venait de se passer, Kevin jeta un œil au devoir et analysa rapidement le problème qu'il s'étonna de comprendre. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers Eli qui regardait sa feuille avec obstination, s'appliquant à tracer des cercles de plus en plus noirs. Déglutissant, il osa se servir de ses cordes vocales pour la deuxième fois depuis des jours :

- Je…Je peux t'aider si tu veux, je sais comment résoudre ça.

En entendant le son de sa voix, Eli lâcha avec un sursaut l'objet qu'il tenait en main. Il se retourna vers Kevin, qui recula instinctivement d'un pas d'un air craintif.

- Je t'ai pas dit de me laisser tranquille ?

Sa voix n'avait pas la même colère que la dernière fois et Kevin le prit comme un encouragement.

- Je te laisserais tranquille après ça si tu le souhaites mais tu ne veux pas comprendre cet exercice ?

Eli le jugea du regard pendant un long moment avant de prendre toutes ses affaires et d'aller s'assoir sur son lit. Kevin ne bougea pas, les bras ballants et l'esprit vide. Encore une fois il avait pris la mauvaise décision et pourri le peu de relation qu'ils entretenaient. Déçu et triste, il s'apprêtait à rejoindre son coin lorsque la voix d'Eli résonna dans son dos :

- Bon alors tu viens ou pas ?

Kevin se retourna vivement et vit qu'Eli s'était adossé au mur, ses livres devant lui. Il tapota son matelas à sa gauche et lui fit signe d'approcher, ce que Kevin hésita à faire dans la peur d'avoir mal compris ce qu'Eli essayait de lui dire.

- On sera plus à l'aise que sur le bureau comme ça, insista Eli.

Tout aussi timidement, Kevin s'approcha et s'assit prudemment sur le lit, craignant d'être aussi proche de lui après autant temps passé à fantasmer sur lui. Chassant ces pensées avant que sa rougeur ne s'accentue et qu'Eli ne le remarque, il commença ses explications, entourant des chiffres, traçant des symboles et des flèches afin de rendre tout cela plus simple et facile à comprendre. Ils firent tout le devoir ensemble, Eli posant des questions là où il ne comprenait pas tandis que Kevin répondait avec clarté et précision, se détendant de plus en plus alors que le temps passait. Ils finirent même par rire ensemble lorsque Kevin bafouilla sur une explication ou lorsque les manuels étaient tombés dans un fracas au fur et à mesure qu'ils les repoussaient inconsciemment au bord du lit.

Grâce à lui, Eli avait fini son devoir plus tôt que prévu et avait saisis le contenu du cours en quelques heures alors qu'il n'y comprenait rien depuis plusieurs jours. Il trouvait que Kevin était un excellent professeur avec patience et pédagogie et qu'il s'adaptait avec facilité à ses difficultés. Finalement, sa compagnie n'était pas si désagréable, elle était même chaleureuse et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, un élan de culpabilité le prit en pensant à sa conduite de ces derniers jours. Alors que Kevin étirait son corps afin de poser les affaires sur le bureau et libéré le lit, Eli lui attrapa le bras et le ramena à lui. Il se positionna en face de lui et garda sa main dans la sienne pendant qu'il cherchait les mots justes pour s'excuser.

- Kevin je… Pour ces derniers jours… Je m'excuse. Je… Euh…

- Ne t'en fais pas, lui sourit-il, j'ai tout oublié !

Eli lui sourit en retour mais reprit vite un air sérieux.

- A propos de ce que tu m'as dit …

- Ah ça, le coupa Kevin en se mordant la lèvre, tu sais je…

- J'y ai réfléchi ! le coupa à son tour Eli. Et je crois que je te crois. Je me suis rappelé que mes amis avaient eu une drôle de réaction quand j'ai mentionné que j'étais dans cette chambre et personne n'a voulu me dire quoique ce soit. Et puis il y a des choses que tu sais que tu ne devrais pas savoir, comme mon prénom ou encore ma solitude … J'y ai réfléchi et je me dis que ce n'est peut-être pas impossible …

Kevin le regardait avec des yeux ronds, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce qu'Eli le croit. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Eli reprit la parole :

- D'ailleurs, est-ce que je peux te demander comment tu sais ça sur moi ?

- Je …

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre avec hésitation :

- Tu m'a « créé » pour combler ta solitude alors j'imagine que c'est pour ça que je le sais. Pour ton prénom, ça me semble évident que je doive connaître le nom de la personne grâce à qui je suis ici.

Eli médita en silence ces explications et ne trouva rien à redire. Plus il y pensait et plus cette histoire lui semblait moins impossible, aussi incroyable qu'elle puisse être. Les éléments concordaient et se tenaient, ce qui était encore plus troublant.

- Tu ne sais rien d'autres de moi alors ?

- Non.

- Et comment ça se passe ? Tu m'as dit que tu n'apparais que dans cette chambre ? Mais je suis le seul à pouvoir te voir ou… ?

- Oui, je ne peux pas en sortir, c'est cette chambre qui fait tout. Et tu es le seul à pouvoir me voir étant donné que je viens de ton imagination, je suis … une sorte d'ami imaginaire si tu veux.

- C'est vraiment étrange… songea Eli. Je n'avais encore jamais vécu d'expériences surnaturelles avant alors tu comprends que j'avais du mal à accepter ça … Pourtant tu peux me toucher et je ressens ton toucher… Tu le ressens aussi ? demanda-t-il en jouant avec la main qu'il tenait entre les siennes.

- Oui… Je ressens ton toucher et je ressens aussi des émotions, c'est très étrange pour moi aussi.

- Mais comment est-ce possible… ? Tu m'a l'air tellement réel…

- Je ne sais pas, mais ça ne me déplaît pas d'être ici, répondit Kevin avec timidité.

Eli releva les yeux et regarda le jeune homme en face de lui. A cet instant précis, il avait l'air tellement fragile que la pensée qu'il l'avait brutalisé l'autre jour rendait sa culpabilité encore plus forte. Il ne lui voulait pas de mal et il le comprenait à présent, il voulait juste être cet ami qu'il n'avait jamais eu, quelqu'un à qui il pouvait se confier. Il pouvait désormais le faire car après tout, si Kevin était un de ses désirs inconscient, lui parler revenait à se parler à lui-même. Penser dans sa tête ou parler à Kevin revenait au même au final alors qu'est-ce qu'il risquait ?

Les heures défilaient alors que la nuit se faisait de plus en plus noire mais les deux hommes ne semblaient pas le remarquer. Ils discutèrent une bonne partie de la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'Eli ne tombe de fatigue. Au fur et à mesure des heures, ils s'étaient allongés et c'est donc dans cette position là qu'ils se retrouvèrent lorsque le plus âgé des deux était sur le point de s'endormir. Prenant appui sur son bras, Kevin regardait Eli lutter contre ses yeux qui ne demandaient qu'à se fermer. Souriant tendrement, il lui murmura de se reposer tandis qu'Eli lui tenait toujours la main.

- Tu seras là demain ? chuchota Eli d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Oui comme tous les soirs, tu peux dormir tranquille.

Il finit par abandonner et laisser sa fatigue prendre le dessus et, tandis qu'il sombrait peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée, la pression qu'il exerçait sur la main de Kevin se relâcha. Il le quittait dans le monde réel mais ne tarda pas à le retrouver au sein de ses rêves.

* * *

Le lendemain, un timide rayon de soleil vint le réveiller en douceur, lui laissant le temps d'émerger d'un bon sommeil réparateur. Le premier jour du week-end pointait son nez et il n'avait donc pas mis de réveil. En se retournant, il sentit que l'odeur de Kevin imprégnait encore ses draps ce qui le fit sourire. Il resta donc encore un peu dans son lit profitant de ce moment de tranquillité … Jusqu'à ce que son portable ne sonne. Grognant de mécontentement, il laissa la sonnerie retentir jusqu'à la fin, n'amorçant aucun geste pour répondre à l'appel entrant. Il recommençait à somnoler, baigné dans cette douce odeur mais son téléphone sonna de nouveau. Jurant, il tendit le bras et attrapa à l'aveuglette l'élément perturbateur de son sommeil et décrocha.

- Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

- ELI KIM CA FAIT TRENTE MINUTES QU'ON T'ATTEND QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?! hurla une voix à son oreille.

Eloignant le combiné, il regarda son écran et se rendit compte de l'heure. Quatorze heures. Nom de l'appelant : Shin Soohyun. Il se rappela soudainement qu'il avait rendez-vous avec sa bande d'amis devant la patinoire et qu'il était censé y être depuis une bonne trentaine de minutes. Il entendait Soohyun proférer des menaces de morts à travers le combiné qu'il écoutait sans vraiment les comprendre alors qu'il fouillait fébrilement dans son armoire afin de trouver quelque chose à se mettre.

- TU M'ECOUTES OU PAS LA ?!

- Oui oui, je me suis réveillé en retard je me dépêche !

- T'as plutôt intérêt, on commence à se les geler nous !

- J'arrive j'arrive !

Il raccrocha et termina de se préparer en vitesse, se donnant à peine le temps de passer un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il courut à travers les rues et pria pour que les transports en commun ne lui fassent pas faux bonds, n'ayant pas spécialement envie de se faire trucider encore plus qu'il n'allait l'être déjà pour son retard. Par chance, il arriva à faire les correspondances sans encombre et une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il vit son groupe d'amis au loin, un en particulier qui tapait du pied les bras croisés.

- Ah bah enfin !

- Moi aussi j'aurais voulu faire la grasse mat', se plaignit Hoon, pourquoi vous m'avez réveillé aussi tôt ?

- Je te signale qu'on a mis une heure avant de réussir à te faire sortir du lit.

Plissant son nez, Hoon bouda suite à la réponse de son aîné qui s'attaqua de nouveau au pauvre Eli complètement essoufflé.

- Bon tu nous expliques ? s'impatienta-t-il.

- Je… me… suis juste… réveillé…en…retard.

S'appuyant sur ses genoux, il tenta de retrouver un souffle régulier et de calmer son point de côté.

- J'avais oublié qu'on devait se voir aujourd'hui du coup j'ai pas mis de réveil…

Un gros silence fit place suite à sa déclaration. Une brise souffla dans leurs cheveux. Un oiseau gazouilla. Quatre paires d'yeux le regardaient avec effarement tandis qu'il se grattait la tête, embarrassé.

- T'es grave, dit Soohyun d'un air consterné.

- Désolé… - Bon on y va ? Je commence vraiment à avoir froid à rester sans bouger, demanda Kiseop en claquant des dents.

- Oh la mauviette ça va, on y va !

- Tu peux parler Musclor tes lèvres sont bleues !

- Les tiennes aussi le sont, constata Jaeseop. Il déposa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et les caressa doucement dans le but de les réchauffer. Kiseop resta interdit et le fixait avec de gros yeux surpris mais ne fit aucun geste pour se dégager.

- Bon si vous voulez vous bécoter dans un coin allez-y mais nous on va patiner ! lança Soohyun.

- N'…N'importe quoi ! On arrive, bafouilla Kiseop.

Il se dégagea et fit un pas en direction de la patinoire. Mais s'arrêtant, il lança un étrange regard à Jaeseop avant de courir rejoindre les autres, son écharpe flottant et se balançant dans l'air hivernal.

* * *

- YAAAAAATTAAA !

Tel un boulet de canon, Hoon arriva à toute vitesse sur un Soohyun trop surpris pour éviter la collision. Ils tombèrent tous les deux à la renverse, leurs patins s'entrechoquant sur le sol glacé.

- Haha je t'ai eu !

- Espèce de malade on aurait pu se faire mal ! S'indigna le plus vieux.

- Ben oui il a des os de pépé, fais attention Hoon !

- Je t'ai rien demandé Jaeseop ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais toi ? s'exclama-t-il en reportant son attention sur Hoon.

- Je compte tes abdos, répondit tout innocemment le concerné.

- Vous êtes tous une bande de cochon de toute façon, constata Kiseop.

Observant la scène de loin, Eli laissa échapper un sourire avant se tourner de nouveau vers ses pensées. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser ce qui lui arrivait. Il était de plus en plus convaincu par la véracité de la situation mais des petits doutes vinrent s'insinuer dans son esprit alors qu'il pesait le pour et le contre. Son cerveau aurait donc créé une illusion de toute pièce qu'il avait fini par projeter dans la réalité. Il était donc le seul à pouvoir voir Kevin, qui ne pouvait qu'apparaître dans cette étrange chambre et qu'à partir d'une certaine heure. Il pouvait le toucher et le ressentir, ce n'était donc pas un fantôme ou une illusion pure, mais quelque chose de bien plus fort. Lui qui avait toujours été baigné dans la solitude et qui aimait moyennement le contact humain, il se surprenait à apprécier la compagnie du petit brun, qui l'apaisait rien par sa présence. Il était agréable de discuter avec lui, il était patient et attentif, voulant l'aider à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait … Il avait vraiment l'impression qu'il avait été fait sur mesure pour lui, comblant le vide de sa vie.

Il s'arrêta brusquement, provoquant une collision entre lui et Jaeseop qui patinait juste derrière. Il lâcha un cri mêlé de surprise et de douleur.

- Eli t'abuses de t'arrêter comme ça ! se plaignit-il.

Mais le brun le l'entendait pas, encore prisonnier de ses pensées. Sérieusement, si quelqu'un les entendait, il le prendrait pour un fou !

- Jaeseop… dit-il lentement en se retournant vers lui. J'ai l'air d'un fou ?

- T'es fou de t'être stoppé comme ça oui !

Ne prenant pas en compte sa remarque, il recommença tout doucement à patiner, troublé par les désirs et pensées contradictoires qui fusaient dans sa tête. L'envie de voir Kevin, l'envie de changer de chambre et garder sa santé mentale, la pensée que tout ça n'était qu'un coup monté par ses amis… Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à leur demander car s'il s'avérait qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien, il passerait pour quelqu'un qui avait perdu l'esprit et s'ils jugeaient qu'il l'était vraiment, il était bon à être enfermé avec des psychologues …

- Eli ?

- Mmh ?

Jaeseop l'avait rattrapé, et semblait lui aussi préoccupé.

- Est-ce que je peux te parler de quelque chose ?

- Oui bien sur, répondit-il légèrement étonné. On va s'assoir ? Je commence à en avoir marre de patiner.

Jaeseop acquiesça, partageant le même sentiment. Ils allèrent se poser en dehors de la piste de patinage avec un gobelet de café fumant afin de se réchauffer.

- Alors ?

- Euh…, hésita-t-il. C'est un peu…compliqué…

- C'est par rapport à Kiseop ?

- Comment… ?

- Vous n'étiez pas très discret tout à l'heure en même temps …Donc tu as des sentiments pour lui ?

- …

- Roh allez, tu peux l'avouer !

- …

- Sérieusement, ton silence est plus que révélateur alors crache le morceau, insista-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Enlève ce sourire de tes lèvres, rétorqua Jaeseop. C'est assez gênant comme ça …

- Tu n'en as jamais parlé ?

- Non. Soohyun le sait parce qu'il m'a posé la question mais je ne m'étais pas étalé sur le sujet. Sauf qu'au bout de deux ans, je n'en peux plus de tout garder pour moi …

- Deux ans ?! Et il ne s'est rien passé depuis ?

Gardant à nouveau le silence, Jaeseop observait les autres s'amuser. Il suivit des yeux Kiseop qui se faisait poursuivre par Hoon, qui lui jetait des gants, s'attirant des regards désapprobateurs des autres patineurs.

- YAAH ! T'as combien de paires dans tes poches ?!

Ricanant, il accéléra la cadence, faisant monter la panique chez le plus âgé. Il manqua plusieurs fois de tomber mais c'était sans compter sur son grand équilibre. Cependant, cela suffit à Jaeseop pour se crisper et de se retenir d'intervenir.

- Ça me tue de l'intérieur de les voir aussi proche, grogna-t-il.

- Tu crois qu'ils s'aiment ?

- Je n'en sais rien. On leur a déjà demandé mais ils se sont juste regardés en rigolant… Ils adorent se taquiner l'un l'autre et je vois bien que Kiseop aime ça. Hoon je ne sais pas il est taquin avec tout le monde mais Kiseop… Je ne peux pas lui demander de ne plus s'approcher de lui ! Je ne veux pas lui enlever un élément important de sa vie, mais ça me blesse de ne pas pouvoir être aussi proche de lui !

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et Eli vit ses doigts se serrer sur ses cheveux. Ne sachant que faire, Eli tenta de trouver une solution à son problème, même s'il n'était pas à l'aise avec ce genre de chose…

- Ecoute, je peux essayer de leur parler individuellement pour avoir leur point de vue et on verra ce que ça donne !

- Tu ferais ça ? T'es sûr que ça te dérange pas ? Je veux pas t'embêter avec mes histoire hein…

- Mais non va, t'inquiètes ! le rassura Eli en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. Allez viens, on va les rejoindre avant que monsieur Soohyun ne revienne gueuler encore. Il se leva et lui tendit une main que Jaeseop attrapa sans hésiter avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Merci. Merci vraiment !

Eli lui rendit maladroitement son étreinte, même si au fond, il était heureux de pouvoir être utile et d'aider un ami.

* * *

L'après-midi se passa sans encombre mais plus le temps passait et plus l'humeur d'Eli se dégradait, se réfugiant dans un silence buté, impatient et buté. Il n'avait d'une envie : que la journée arrive à sa fin et retrouver Kevin dans sa chambre. Il était déjà plus de dix-neuf heures passé mais les autres ne se pressaient pas pour manger, ce qui le frustrait encore plus. Il ne cessait de s'agiter, de regarder sa montre et de soupirer toutes les deux minutes, finissant par attirer l'attention des autres sur lui.

- T'as un rendez-vous ? s'enquit Jaeseop.

- On peut dire ça…

- Bah ! T'aurais dû nous le dire ! Tu peux y aller avant on se revoit lundi de toute façon.

- Merci Soohyun, dit Eli en se levant. Je suis désolé de partir comme ça…

- T'inquiète ! sourit Soohyun. Juste… Qui c'est ? rajouta-t-il en sortant toutes ses dents.

Roulant des yeux, Eli quitta le fast-food aussi rapidement que possible. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de s'étaler sur l'identité de la personne qu'il souhaitait ardemment retrouvé. Lorsqu'il arriva devant sa porte, il se battit avec ses poches afin de retrouver ses clés mais évidemment, elles étaient introuvables.

- Putainnnnnn ! Elles sont où ces foutues clés de merde !

Continuant de jurer, il finit par retirer son manteau et le secouer sauvagement et quelques secondes plus tard, les fameuses clés tombèrent sur le sol avec un tintement. Avec un soupir agacé, il enfonça le petit objet métallique dans sa serrure et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

- Kevin ?!

Le concerné était paisiblement allongé sur le lit, un livre d'Eli dans les mains. Au son de sa voix, il releva la tête et un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage. Il reposa le livre et s'assit en tailleur sur le matelas.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Ça va ! J'ai pleins de choses à te raconter mais attends je me douche vite fait.

Kevin rit doucement alors qu'Eli fonçait dans la salle de bain, se déchaussant et se déshabillant un peu partout. Il l'attendait depuis un bon quart d'heure et pour tromper son ennui, il avait fouillé, non sans une certaine gêne, les affaires d'Eli, regardant ses manuels afin de connaître les matières qu'il avait choisies pour cette année. Il avait également passé en revue ses lectures et était tombé sur un livre qu'il l'avait particulièrement intéressé et qu'il avait commencé à lire avant qu'Eli ne fasse son entrée.

- Alors comme ça tu fouillais dans mes affaires ? s'amusa Eli alors qu'il tripotait la couverture du livre. Une fois de plus, Kevin releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec un Eli fraîchement sorti de la douche. L'odeur de son shampooing et gel douche flottait autour de lui et chatouillait agréablement ses narines. Ses cheveux continuaient de goutter sur son débardeur blanc qui laissait légèrement transparaître son torse et l'eau n'arrangeait rien. Une goutte provenant de sa mèche se détacha et glissa le long de sa joue. De son index, Kevin recueillit la perle d'eau suspendu au niveau de sa mâchoire, la tête légèrement inclinée. Il croisa le regard d'Eli qui le regardait, les yeux plein de tendresse.

- T'es vraiment trop adorable, rit-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Ses joues rosirent suite à sa remarque alors qu'il ramenait sa main vers lui. La timidité avait repris le dessus et il n'osa pas faire le moindre geste lorsqu'Eli se posa à son tour sur le lit.

- Aaaah, soupira-t-il en reposant sa tête contre le mur. Ça fait du bien d'être rentré.

- Ah ? Ta journée était fatigante ? s'enquit Kevin d'une petite voix.

Il n'osait pas tourner son regard vers son interlocuteur, se contentant de fixer ses mains posées entre ses jambes en tailleur. Eli le remarqua et se tourna vers lui, posant sur lui un regard interrogateur.

- Kevin ? ça ne va pas ?

- Si si, ça va.

- Ah bon… T'es devenu tout calme d'un coup. J'ai fait ou dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Non non ça va, insista-t-il. - Mmmh… Viens là alors.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et le força à poser sa tête sur ses cuisses, tandis que ses jambes allèrent se poser sur la tête de lit. Kevin posa des yeux surpris sur le visage au-dessus de lui, qui regardait au loin en tripotant ses mèches fines brunes. Il commença à lui raconter sa journée, provoquant le rire de Kevin lorsqu'il lui relata les cris de Soohyun, ou encore les différentes cascades qu'ils avaient essayé de réaliser. Il se montra cependant très attentif quand Eli lui rapporta la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Jaeseop.

- Du coup, je vais leur parler dès que l'occasion se présentera…

- Si tu veux mon avis, je pense que Kiseop n'est pas indifférent.

- Je ne pense pas non plus, mais je n'en sais trop rien pour Hoon…Et j'ai peur que ça soit un triangle amoureux.

- Quoi, Jaeseop qui aimerait Kiseop qui aimerait Hoon qui n'aime personne ? Mmh…Je ne pense pas !

Ils continuèrent ainsi à formuler des hypothèses, qui se faisaient de plus en plus improbables, provoquant leurs rires. Au moins, le fait d'être dans une chambre isolée des autres leur permettait de faire autant de bruits qu'ils le voulaient sans déranger personne. Ils finirent par se calmer et, alors qu'Eli avait sereinement posé sa tête contre le mur, Kevin lui hésitait à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un bon moment déjà. L'aîné dû sentir la tension qui parcourait le corps du plus jeune car il rouvrit ses yeux qu'il posa sur le jeune homme :

- Kevin ?

- Oui ? répondit celui-ci d'une petite voix.

- Qu'est-ce que chose ne va pas ? Tu m'a l'air tendu tout d'un coup.

Le concerné garda le silence un moment, cherchant avec précaution les mots qu'il allait utiliser afin de formuler sa demande.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre hein, le prévint-il.

- Je n'ai rien à te cacher Kevin, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux ! le rassura Eli, légèrement intrigué.

- Ben…, commença-t-il en se triturant les mains, j'aurais voulu savoir…

- Oui ? l'encouragea Eli, curieux de savoir ce qui tourmentait tant le petit brun.

- T'as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? lâcha-t-il enfin d'une traite.

Eli cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, surpris par la question avant de partir dans un petit rire. Il trouvait Kevin tellement mignon à tellement hésiter sur cette simple question. Il pinça les joues de Kevin, déjà rougit par la gêne et lui répondit avec un sourire tendre :

- Non, pas du tout.

- Ah…

Kevin garda le silence tandis qu'Eli cherchait ce qui rendait l'ambiance aussi lourde. Il observait Kevin qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre son attitude. Il semblait troublé, embêté mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partager ce qu'il avait en tête. N'aimant pas ce silence pesant, Eli tenta de détendre l'atmosphère :

- Mais tu es l'homme idéal en tout cas !

Le concerné cligna des yeux sans comprendre ses paroles avant de détourner rapidement la tête. Il se releva et s'assit de nouveau en tailleur sur le lit, dos à Eli et yeux fixés sur la lune qui baignait la chambre de sa douce lueur. Intrigué, Eli se décolla du mur et se décala légèrement afin de voir le visage de son ami. La beauté de la scène le cloua sur place. La lumière argentée éclairait et embellissait les doux traits déjà parfaits de Kevin qui dégageait une espèce d'aura sereine et apaisante. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement balayés par la brise qui s'insinuait dans la chambre par la fenêtre restée entrouverte et ses yeux brillaient, reflétant l'astre lunaire à travers ses pupilles. Il n'avait jamais eu autant l'air d'un ange qu'à ce moment précis et Eli en avait le souffle coupé. Un tourbillon de sentiment fit rage à l'intérieur de lui lorsque Kevin se tourna de nouveau vers lui, lui offrant un timide sourire auquel Eli répondit sans même en avoir conscience.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Illusion ou réalité?

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines, les journées se faisant de plus en plus courtes et de plus en plus froides. Kevin et Eli passaient toujours leurs soirées ensemble, créant un lien toujours plus fort au fil des jours. Une complicité sans égale s'était installée entre eux, même si leur relation était parfois ponctuée d'un certain malaise. Mais contrairement à la décroissance de la durée des journées, leurs moments passés ensemble, eux, duraient de plus en plus longtemps. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient se quitter et Eli luttait contre le sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en pouvait plus et finissait par s'endormir avant que son réveil ne le tire de ses rêves quelques petites heures plus tard.

- Bon, répète-moi ça une nouvelle fois.

- Ça doit bien faire la troisième fois, soupira Eli.

Assis en tailleur contre son lit, Eli regardait Kevin s'agiter à travers sa chambre, faisant les cent pas ici et là. Il avait réussi à parler à Hoon et Kiseop et Kevin avait demandé à être tenu au courant de l'avancée de cette « enquête » comme il aimait appeler cette histoire.

- Alors ? s'impatienta le jeune brun. Retenant un soupir mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé, il entreprit de lui relater à nouveau la conversation qu'il avait eu quelques jours plus tôt avec Hoon.

**_Flash-back _**

_Au réfectoire, le groupe faisait la queue pour prendre leur plateau repas. Hoon et Eli, qui avaient eu la bonne idée de ne pas traîner après la fin des cours, avaient déjà leur plateau devant eux et gardaient une place pour les trois autres. _

_- Non mais regarde-moi cet abruti, il sait même pas dans quel sens tenir son plateau ! _

_- Justement en parlant de Kiseop…Je peux te poser une question ? _

_Hoon lui lança un regard surpris avant que l'amusement ne peigne ses traits. _

_- Tu veux savoir si je ressens quelque chose pour lui c'est ça ? _

_- … _

_Embarrassé et honteux d'avoir ce genre de conversation et d'avoir été découvert, Eli garda le silence, n'osant pas continuer sur sa lancée. _

_- Tu me demandes pas de répondre ? _

_- C'est assez gênant comme conversation tu sais… _

_Riant légèrement, il attrapa son pain et mordit à l'intérieur avant de commencer : _

_- C'est rien on me l'a déjà demandé plusieurs fois, sourit-il. C'est juste que c'est un bon ami, un ami proche et que l'embêter comme je le fais c'est affectif. Je n'ai pas de sentiments envers lui et même s'il est plus âgé que moi, je me sens comme si c'était moi qui l'étais et du coup j'ai tendance à avoir des réactions de grand frère quand ça va pas. _

_- Vous avez l'air d'être vraiment proches tous les deux, songea Eli en repensant à sa propre relation avec Kevin. _

_- Mais…ça c'est ce que je t'aurais dit si je t'avais connu trois ans plus tôt. On était déjà dans une autre école avant, Kiseop et moi, il a connu des moments difficiles mais il s'en est remis petit à petit et…petit à petit j'ai commencé à l'aimer aussi mais je ne veux pas le brusquer. Il n'a pas eu de bonnes expériences en amour tu sais… Tu me demandes ça par rapport à Jaeseop ? continua –t-il. _

_D'un hochement de tête, Eli confirma ses dires et enchaîna : _

_- J'imagine que tu connais ses sentiments aussi ? _

_- Oui, il n'y a que Kiseop pour ne pas s'en rendre compte, répondit Hoon en levant les yeux au ciel. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'il se voile la face. J'ai essayé de lui en parler mais il ne veut rien entendre et me fais la gueule à chaque fois que j'en parle. Et pendant ce temps-là, je m'attire des regards meurtriers… _

_- Ah ça…soupira Eli. Tu peux être sûr qu'il est jaloux. _

_- Qui est jaloux ? _

_Les deux amis sursautèrent et levèrent la tête vers la voix qui provenait d'au-dessus d'eux. Kiseop venait d'arriver, suivi de Soohyun et Jaeseop. Ils déposèrent leur plateau avec fracas avant d'attaquer leurs entrées. _

_- De toi qui est jaloux de mes muscles ! _

_- Qui voudrait de tes muscles surdimensionnés ? rétorqua-t-il. _

**_Fin du flash-back _**

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change d'entendre ça pour la troisième fois ?

- Rien, je trouve ça juste trop mignon !

- Ah…Bon ?

- Ben oui ! Et puis je suis sûr que ton Kiseop en pince pour ton Hoon.

- T'es un ami imaginaire ou un cupidon toi ? le taquina Eli. M'enfin, si t'as raison ça sera pas super pour Jaeseop…

- Hum…

Le jeune brun baissa la tête et médita sur cette parole. Eli rit légèrement en voyant un pli se formé entre ses yeux, signe qu'il ne trouvait pas de solution convenable. - Allez viens, dit-il en lui faisant signe de s'installer près de lui. C'est pas en passant notre soirée comme ça qu'on va arranger les choses ! Il s'exécuta, non sans une certaine gêne. Laissant pendre ses pieds au-delà du lit et s'amusa à les balancer afin de ne pas rester immobile et laisser une ambiance pesante s'installer.

- C'est la veille de Noël demain, constata Eli.

- Oui…J'aimerais tellement qu'on ait de la neige ! s'exclama Kevin en s'agitant soudainement.

- Ah ? Ben tiens, décris-moi ton Noël parfait !

Kevin partit alors dans un discours passionné. Sa conception de Noel était plus axée sur l'ambiance, qu'il voulait apaisante et magique. Eli écoutait d'une oreille attentive, attendri par la façon dont Kevin lui décrivait les choses et encore une fois, leur discussion prit fin tard dans la nuit et Eli s'endormit, imaginant parfaitement la scène que Kevin lui avait décrite. Sauf qu'il avait transposé toute sa description à sa chambre, et c'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'il sombra, impatient d'être au lendemain.

* * *

- T'es sur de pouvoir tenir une séance de ciné toi ?

Soohyun regardait Eli d'un air inquiet. Il trouvait que depuis un moment, Eli avait l'air de plus en plus fatigué. Il semblait de moins en moins présent et passait son temps à dormir dès qu'il le pouvait. Au début, il pensait qu'il avait des difficultés à travailler ses cours mais ses notes étaient excellentes et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide.

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas…

- Regarde-toi, t'as du mal à marcher droit et tu veux me faire croire ça… Eli ! s'exclama-t-il soudain en le tirant en arrière. T'as failli te prendre un poteau !

- Désolé…

- Bon, assis-toi… Maintenant, raconte-moi ce qui se passe. T'as des soucis en amour ?

Malgré son état de fatigue avancé, Eli était encore capable de réfléchir et hésita. Durant tout ce temps, il avait accepté le fait que Kevin soit issu de son imagination, mais l'avouer à haute voix, à une personne extérieure était une autre chose.

- Si tu ne veux pas nous en parler je comprendrais … mais on s'inquiète tous pour toi et ce que tu caches à l'air de te bouffer.

- Non, le coupa brusquement Eli, ça ne me bouffe pas. Au contraire ça me fait du bien…

- Te faire du bien ? Mais t'as vu ton état au moins ?!

Eli ne répondit pas. Comment lui expliquer que sa fatigue n'était rien comparée à ce Kevin lui apportait ? Pourtant il se sentait coupable d'inquiéter ses amis et il aurait voulu les rassurer.

- Je…C'est assez compliqué, tu vas me prendre pour un fou…

- C'est pas la première fois que tu penses ça, intervint Jaeseop. Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?

Tous les autres s'étaient rapprochés en voyant l'inactivité des deux hommes. Tous étaient autour d'un Eli qui pesait le pour et le contre, incapable de se décider à dévoiler son secret. Pour un asocial, il se surprenait à avoir peur que ses amis ne le laissent tomber s'il avouait tout.

- Alors ? insista Jaeseop.

- Promettez-moi de ne pas me prendre pour un fou, murmura-t-il alors.

Ils se regardèrent, l'inquiétude s'accentuant de plus en plus sur leurs traits suite à la demande d'Eli. Rien ne pourrait les pousser à l'abandonner et ils lui firent comprendre. Tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient c'était de pouvoir l'aider et de le débarrasser de ce lourd secret qui semblait peser sur ses épaules. Lentement, Eli commença à leur raconter ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette école, comment il n'arrivait pas à croire à cette histoire, comment il avait fini par céder et accepter cette réalité, comment son imagination, son « rêve » était devenu réel. Les yeux de ses camarades ne cessaient de s'agrandir à chacune de ses phrases et sous le choc de ces révélations, aucun d'entre eux ne parvenaient à exprimer un quelconque avis.

- Hier, il m'a parlé du Noel qu'il voulait et puisque vous êtes au courant maintenant, vous voulez bien m'aider à réaliser ça ? supplia-t-il. Ça sera son tout premier et il avait vraiment l'air passionné par ce qu'il me racontait !

- Euh…commença Kiseop, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il est réel ? Tu crois pas que c'est un coup monté ?

- J'y ai pensé mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait ça ? J'ai pensé à une vengeance mais je ne vois pas de quoi il se vengerait vu que je suis nouveau et que je ne le connaissais pas avant ça. Je ne suis pas riche, je ne possède rien et il a l'air d'être bien trop gentil pour faire ça dans le but de me faire du mal par plaisir.

- C'est peut-être un psychopathe…

- Hoon… tu peux pas rester sérieux deux secondes ?!

- Je suis sérieux Kisip ! Il a peut-être fait des recherches sur toute la vie d'Eli et il s'en sert pour le torturer…AIE ! Mais ça va pas ?! Ça fait mal ! s'exclama-t-il soudain en se massant la tête.

- Arrête de regarder trop de film ! le réprimanda Soohyun. Eli, reprit-il en se tournant vers lui, je vais t'aider à organiser tout ça mais est-ce que tu veux bien nous laisser venir avec toi ce soir ? Si on arrive à le voir aussi c'est que ce n'est pas un ami imaginaire mais bien une personne qui s'amuse avec toi.

Sa proposition fut accueillie par un silence de plomb. Quatre paires d'yeux le fixaient, incrédulité, étonnement, admiration, gratitude.

- Quoi ?

- Tu réfléchis… commenta Hoon avec admiration.

- Bien sûr que ou… Ouais ça m'arrive contrairement à toi et tes films d'espionnage là ! s'indigna-t-il.

- Mais cette histoire de chambre hantée est vraie alors ? s'interrogea Kiseop.

- Quelle histoire ?

- Tu sais, celle dont on parlait à la rentrée ? Une rumeur circule depuis plusieurs années, elle dit que la chambre dans laquelle tu dors est hantée. Plusieurs anciens élèves ont dit qu'ils entendaient des grincements, qu'ils avaient l'impression d'être observés. Ils ont tous changé de chambre au bout de quelques mois mais je pensais que c'était un genre de mythe d'étudiant…

- Bon, reprit Jaeseop après le silence qui s'était installé, on fait comme à dit Soohyun. J'accompagne Kiseop et Hoon préparer ta chambre pendant que toi et Soohyun allez acheter ce qu'il faut.

- Pourquoi nous ?

- Parce que la femme de ménage a un faible pour Kiseop et qu'on a besoin de faire le ménage et d'aménager des trucs… Et ils n'ont pas besoin d'être trois pour faire les courses, trancha-t-il.

Hoon lui lança un drôle de regard mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Laissant les deux autres, ils retournèrent sur leur pas tandis que Soohyun et Eli continuèrent leur chemin vers le centre-ville. Pendant que ce dernier faisait ses emplettes, Soohyun le suivait, observant ses faits et gestes. Il n'avait jamais vu Eli aussi appliqué dans ce qu'il faisait, il prenait le temps de comparer chaque produit avant de faire son choix et parfois, un sourire venait illuminer son visage concentré.

- Tu l'aimes hein ?

- Quoi ?

- Vu comment tu réagis, je pense. Mais tu te rends compte que tu es amoureux d'un produit de ton imagination ? Et même si ce Kevin existait réellement, il se fou de toi !

- Je me suis déjà posé ces questions-là mais quand mon inconscient m'impose sa présence je ne peux pas résister longtemps…Il est là parce que je veux qu'il soit là.

- Ça c'est lui qui le dit…

- Ecoute, commença Eli en se tournant vers lui, ce n'est pas lui qui m'oblige à veiller, c'est moi qui m'empêche de dormir parce que je veux passer le plus de temps possible avec lui. Il m'apaise, je me sens bien avec lui, j'ai envie de prendre soin de lui, illusion ou pas. Il me comprend et je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il cherche à me faire du mal…Ce n'est pas que je ne vous apprécie pas, rajouta-t-il après un moment, au contraire, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Peut-être que je suis dingue mais je ne veux pas renoncer à quelque chose qui me fait du bien.

Sans attendre de réponse, Eli reporta son attention sur les décorations de Noel qui s'offrait devant lui, et ne vit donc pas Soohyun qui secouait la tête de désespoir. Ses courses faites, Eli retourna à leur internat, suivi de près par Soohyun. Aucun d'entre eux ne prononça un mot, trop occupé par leurs propres pensées. Alors qu'ils étaient à cinq minutes de l'entrée, le téléphone du plus vieux sonna :

- Ouais on arrive… Hein ? Ouais il est à côté de moi, pourquoi ? demanda Soohyun en jetant un regard à son ami. Hum ? … Ah ok… Je marche pour aujourd'hui mais on verra pour plus tard !

Il raccrocha avant de répondre à son ami qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur.

- Faut vraiment faire quelque chose pour tes meubles et ta fenêtre cassée ou tu vas passer l'hiver sur le plancher et dans le froid. Roulant des yeux, le propriétaire de la chambre continua son chemin. De toute façon, songea-t-il, les décorations qu'ils avaient achetées allaient complètement changer la chambre, et son air vieillot ne se verra même plus. De plus en plus excité à l'idée de faire une surprise pour Kevin, il accéléra le pas inconsciemment, et atteignit donc rapidement sa chambre.

- Ben alors vous en avez mis du temps pour des décos ! s'exclama Hoon avec une chaise dans les bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ma chaise ?

- Vous allez pas passer la soirée assis l'un en face de l'autre sur une chaise aussi moche non ? La femme de ménage a donné des belles chaises à Kiseop, et un tapis …blanc ! Ca servira pour faire la neige puis elle a aussi donné ce…

- Je vais m'occuper de toi, coupa Kiseop en attrapant Eli par le bras. Tes cheveux sont vraiment dans un mauvais état…Je t'ai choisi des vêtements aussi !

- Mais vas-y, te dérange pas pour me couper surtout !

- C'est pas un rendez-vous galant vous savez ! protesta Eli tandis que son ami le trainait dans la salle de bain en adressant une grimace à Hoon au passage. Kiseop…râla-t-il, j'ai pas besoin que tu t'occupes de moi !

- Chut et assis ! répliqua le concerné en le forçant à s'assoir sur le trône. Hum… Va falloir cacher tes horribles cernes et faire quelque chose de tes cheveux raplapla…

Il souleva quelques mèches avant de secouer la tête et de se retourner vers le lavabo. Il farfouilla quelques instants dans quelque chose qui semblait être… une trousse de maquillage.

- Je refuse de me faire maquiller ! s'écria Eli.

- Le maquillage ne se résume pas qu'à fard à paupières et mascara, marmonna l'autre, concentré dans ses recherches. Ah, j'ai trouvé l'anticerne ! Un peu de fond de teint et un crayon noir…Maintenant ferme les yeux, ordonna-t-il.

- Non vraiment je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça !

- Tu ne veux pas être le plus parfait possible pour le réveillon de Noel ?

La question du styliste en herbe le prit et dépourvu et sa voix en resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Profitant de ce moment de silence, Kiseop lui ferma les yeux et commença son travail, content qu'Eli se laisse enfin faire. Ce dernier, trop occupé par ses pensées ne faisait même plus attention au coup de pinceau sur son visage. S'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, la réponse ne pouvait être que oui, il voulait être le plus parfait possible aux yeux de Kevin …

- Tiens, enfile-moi ça maintenant et rejoins nous après ! Kiseop fila hors de la pièce, laissant Eli seul avec ses habits.

Son ami lui avait choisi un pantalon et haut gris clair, ainsi qu'une veste blanche qui rehaussait tout l'ensemble. Obligé d'admettre qu'il avait du goût, Eli enfila machinalement ses vêtements et avant de sortir, il releva la tête vers le miroir. Ce petit miroir qui lui renvoyait habituellement une mine fatiguée reflétait aujourd'hui un tout autre homme. Kiseop avait des mains de fée. Ses cheveux noirs dessinaient désormais une mèche parfaite, retombant légèrement sur ses yeux, avec le volume nécessaire. Ses cernes se voyaient beaucoup moins et ses yeux étaient soulignés par un léger trait de crayon…Le tout restait très naturel et ses vêtements lui donnait un air de légèreté. Soufflant un coup, il ouvrit la porte, prêt à aider à la décoration mais ce qu'il vit le figea dans ses mouvements. Alors que ses amis étaient occupés à décorer ici et là, Kevin était contre le bureau, son regard inquiet allant d'une personne à l'autre mais personne ne semblait le voir. Soohyun allait même jusqu'à poser un carton sur le bureau, passer devant Kevin sans ciller ou faire le moindre geste par rapport à sa présence. Les jambes tremblantes, Eli s'avança tandis qu'une boule se formait à l'intérieur de lui.

- Mais t'es super comme ça ! s'exclama Hoon.

- Je suis d'accord, sourit Kevin, tandis que Kiseop se vantait de ses talents de styliste.

- Vous me faites une blague c'est ça ?

- Hein ? s'exclamèrent-ils tous à l'unisson.

- Vous ne voyez rien ?

- Voir quoi ?

- Kevin !

- Kevin ? Il est là ?!

- Je lui tiens le bras là ! s'exclama Eli en prenant violemment le bras du concerné.

- Aie ! Eli qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je ne t'ai pas sonné, aboya-t-il. Vous ne voyez vraiment rien ?!

- Eli, calme-toi, demanda Jaeseop d'un air inquiet. On ne voit rien du tout…

- Eli…tu me fais mal, gémit Kevin.

Voyant que les larmes commençaient à lui venir aux yeux, l'américain le lâcha mais ne s'excusa pas pour autant. Kevin lui, massa son bras endoloris, ne comprenant pas l'attitude froide et frustré qu'Eli avait soudainement adopté. Ils s'étaient quittés la veille sur de très bons termes mais c'était comme si tout le temps qu'ils avaient passés ensemble ne comptait plus désormais.

- Ecoute, reprit prudemment Jaeseop, emmène-moi près de lui et pose ma main sur lui. On verra bien si je sens quelque chose.

Hochant la tête, Eli le conduit près du bureau et planta son regard dans celui de son ami imaginaire mais l'incompréhension et la tristesse de ses prunelles l'empêcha de garder le contact visuel, et il se contenta donc de poser lentement la paume de son ami sur l'avant-bras de Kevin … sans aucune réaction de la part des deux hommes.

- Alors ?

- Tu es censé être en train de le toucher là…

- Ah…

Jaeseop lança un regard en arrière vers ses camarades mais ils semblaient tout aussi perdus que lui. Kevin lui, n'avait pas quitté Eli des yeux, comme s'il voulait lui transmettre toute sa peine mais Eli ne lui avait jamais autant semblé aussi inaccessible.

- Laissez tomber, murmura finalement le brun. On se voit demain.

- Mais…

- J'aimerais être seul s'il vous plait. Impuissant, ils quittèrent la pièce avec une dernière tape sur l'épaule de leur ami, avant de le laisser seul avec Kevin, dans une ambiance tendue. Il lui aurait suffi de tendre la main afin de l'atteindre mais une telle colère émanait de lui qu'il n'osait même pas bouger un seul de ses muscles.

- Pourquoi ? chuchota-t-il

Pourquoi es-tu si loin ? Pourquoi ne me regardes-tu pas ? Pourquoi me fais-tu tant de mal ? Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas ?!

- Eli…

Le brun se retourna brusquement. Son regard noir de colère se planta dans les siens, le faisant instinctivement reculer d'un pas. Il heurta le bureau mais son cri de douleur resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Sans un mot, Eli claqua violemment la porte de la salle de bain et enleva rapidement son stupide déguisement de mec qui voulait être beau pour une satané d'illusion. Il se débarbouilla, laissant des traces noires autour de ses yeux, chose qui ne l'importait pas. Jetant rageusement la lingette dans la poubelle, il revêtit son pyjama et retourna dans sa chambre. Sans un regard pour Kevin, il se coucha et lui tourna le dos. La faible voix de Kevin lui parvenait mais il s'efforçait de l'ignorer, ne voulant pas s'expliquer sur son attitude. Il finit par abandonner et Eli l'entendit s'assoir dans son coin. Retenant un soupir, il s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans sa couette et s'abandonna à ses pensées. Il n'était pas en colère contre Kevin, il l'était contre lui-même. Kevin n'était qu'une illusion mais lorsqu'ils avaient établi ce plan, il avait profondément espérer que Kevin existait vraiment et il n'attendait que la confirmation de ses amis. Son espoir avait été brisé en morceau, cet espoir qu'il s'était bêtement imposé en l'espace d'une après-midi. Mais sa colère et déception ne pouvaient prouver qu'une seule chose : qu'il tenait à garder un pied dans la réalité mais qu'il était bel et bien en train de tomber amoureux d'un rêve, et cette réalité-là commençait à s'imposer à lui.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Poursuivi par un cauchemar

La musique lui tambourinait les tympans tandis qu'autour de lui, les corps se déhanchaient. _Boum boum boum_. Eli avala une bonne gorgée de son second mojito et laissa l'alcool lui brûler la gorge. _Boum boum boum_. En se réveillant ce matin, Kevin n'était plus là, comme d'habitude. Une part de lui était contente, ne voulant pas l'affronter, mais l'autre partie se sentait seule. Très seule. Il aurait voulu voir son sourire franc et innocent, il aurait voulu caresser la peau douce de sa joue, il aurait voulu lui dire combien il était troublé de voir qu'il commençait à tomber complètement amoureux de lui, lui faire comprendre qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, qu'il ne savait pas s'il était sain pour lui de continuer comme ça, qu'il était en colère entre lui-même seulement. Déprimé par ce tourbillon de sentiments, il s'était laissé entraîner dans une boîte de nuit, chose qu'il n'aurait pas faite en temps normal. Il était maintenant assis à une table, finissant son cocktail, en compagnie d'un Soohyun qui arpentait la salle à la recherche d'une proie et d'un Hoon grognon. Kiseop lui, se déhanchait sur la piste de dance alors que Jaeseop venait de s'en aller chercher de nouvelles boissons. _Boum boum boum_. Les basses lui donnaient la nausée et cette masse de gens qui l'étouffait ne l'aidait en rien.

- HEY…LI ! J…A….LA…OK ?! hurla Soohyun.

- QUOI ?

- JE…FI…TANT…OK ?!

- JE COMPRENDS RIEN !

- Je m'absente un moment et pas longtemps ! cria-t-il dans ses oreilles.

Entendre soudainement une voix si claire et forte le fit sursauter mais il eut le bon sens de se tenir à la table pour ne pas se retrouver les fesses à terre. Maudissant son aîné qui s'éloignait d'un pas guilleret, il se repositionna confortablement sur sa chaise avant de retourner se morfondre. Il allait devoir affronter Kevin ce soir, mais il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt. Par quoi est-ce qu'il devait commencer ? « _Ecoute Kevin je t'aime mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir un petit-ami qui n'existe pas_ » ? Ou encore « _Salut Kevin, je ne sais pas si j'ai encore envie de te voir et de m'enfoncer dans ma folie. Non parce que vouloir sortir avec quelqu'un qui n'existe que dans ma tête et être enfermé dans cette pièce toute ma vie…_ » Minute. _Toute_ ma vie ? C'est définitif mon pauvre, ce mec te fait perdre la boule. Bon alors et « _Kevin, j'ai envie de te toucher, t'embrasser et…_ » Des images de lui caressant son corps, son visage, sa bouche, ses yeux fermés de plaisir assaillirent son esprit, la chaleur envahissant ses joues et la partie basse et sensible de son corps. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du finir son cocktail cul-sec…

Obnubilé dans ses pensées de moins en moins innocentes, il ne remarqua pas que le visage de Hoon se teintait de colère. Il observait une scène sur la piste de danse. Kiseop continuait de se déhancher au rythme de la musique jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse interrompre par trois hommes et la peur qui peignait son visage ne laissait aucun doute quant à leur relation. Hoon se leva d'un coup lorsque le plus costaud attrapa le bras de Kiseop et l'emmenait vers la sortie.

- Où est-ce que tu…

Eli remarqua enfin que son ami tremblait d'une colère noire, ce qui le fit sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle l'alcool l'avait plongé.

- Hoon ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! cria-t-il.

Mais malgré la puissance de sa voix, le brouhaha couvrait chacune de ses tentatives de se faire entendre tandis que Hoon se précipitait afin de ne pas se laisser distancer. Désespéré, Eli regarda autour de lui, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir ses autres amis mais aucun d'entre eux n'était dans les environs. Lâchant un juron, il gribouilla un mot sur une serviette et leur envoya rapidement un message avant de s'élancer à son tour vers la sortie.

_« Problème à la sortie dépêchez-vous »_

* * *

Hoon essayait de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule sans quitter Kiseop des yeux, qui semblaient lancer des appels à l'aide mais personne ne faisait attention à lui et à l'aura de peur qu'il dégageait. Hoon ne savait pas qui étaient ces hommes mais ce mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais pressentiment, qui lui tiraillait le ventre ne présageait rien de bon. Il sentit des larmes de colère et de désespoir lui monter aux yeux, des larmes qui lui obstruaient la gorge. Si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à Kiseop, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

* * *

L'air frais de l'extérieur arracha un frisson à Kiseop, habitué depuis quelques heures à la chaleur de la boîte. La rue était déserte, tout le monde était à l'intérieur, en train de danser, s'amuser, chose qu'il aurait continué à faire lui-même s'il n'avait pas été entraîné par ses mauvais souvenirs de lycée. Des flash horribles lui revinrent en mémoire, faisant monter sa peur d'un cran.

« _Tu seras toujours à moi Kiseop._ »

« _Si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, je t'y forcerais alors à toi de choisir quelle méthode tu préfères._ »

« _Mets-toi contre le mur, j'en peux plus d'attendre là._ »

Son corps réagit à ces souvenirs, son bassin ravivant une douleur lointaine comme pour le prévenir de ce qui allait arriver. Il pensait qu'en quittant le lycée, ces souvenirs n'appartiendraient qu'au passé et qu'il allait pouvoir oublier. Il avait même réussi à reprendre une vie normale, à trouver le courage de sortir de nouveau, à faire confiance, et même à tomber amoureux mais sa vie passée reprenait le dessus aujourd'hui et il n'espérait qu'une chose, que cela finisse au plus vite.

- Dis donc, t'as bien changé depuis ! Avant tu me suppliais en pleurant mais aujourd'hui tu m'a l'air plutôt calme… T'as compris ce que je voulais non ?

Il hocha la tête. Non il ne s'abaisserait plus de cette manière devant cet homme, il ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction.

- Tu n'aurais pas pris goût à ça quand même ? Ça t'a manqué ?

- Ta sale face ne m'a pas du tout manqué, cracha-t-il.

Le visage du colosse s'assombrit tandis qu'il s'approchait de Kiseop, le faisant reculer contre un mur.

- Ta petite voix de fillette ne me fait pas peur, au contraire ça m'excite, lui chuchota-t-il brutalement dans l'oreille. Je n'aurais pas pensé que tu puisses avoir le courage de tenter de te suicider après nos…petits moments d'amusement. Mais tu vois, le fait que t'y sois pas resté prouve que je suis tout en droit de recommencer.

- Non…Je ne veux pas…implora-t-il, les larmes coulant sur ses joues malgré sa volonté de ne pas montrer sa faiblesse. Laisse-moi partir…

- Je ne t'ai jamais demande pas ton avis, c'est pas maintenant que ça va changer, rétorqua-t-il en passant sa main sous son haut.

Kiseop ferma les yeux et laissa couler librement toutes les larmes qu'il avait retenu jusqu'à maintenant. Son cauchemar allait recommencer sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

« _Si tu cries, je te ferais crier plus fort_ »

« _Si tu plains, je te retrouverais et je te ferais regretter_ »

« _Si tu ne te laisse pas faire, je rendrais ta vie invivable_ »

Il se préparait mentalement à revivre ce cauchemar. Il sentait des mains violentes sur sa peau, ce contact qu'il détestait tant. Son souffle emplit d'alcool chauffait son cou, lui donnant des nausées.

« _Pitié…_ »

Alors qu'il sentait que son tortionnaire descendait de plus en plus bas, son corps qui l'étouffait se retrouva à son tour propulsé contre le mur. Un vent parfumé lui chatouilla les narines tandis que son sauveur soulevait son agresseur par le col. Cette odeur…

- Espèce de salopard ! Qu'est-ce que tu pensais faire là ? hurla Hoon.

- T'es qui toi ? Tu crois faire peur à qui hein ?!

- Ne le touche pas, plus jamais c'est clair ?

- C'est pas la première fois, et c'est pas toi qui va m'arrêter. Dis-lui Kiseop, dis-lui à quel point t'as aimé me sentir en toi, ricana-t-il.

Tout en resserrant sa prise autour du colosse, Hoon se tourna vers son ami, qui gardait la tête baissée.

- Kiseop…c'est lui ce salaud qui t'as fait ça ?

- …

- Kiseop répond-moi. J'ai assez de mal à garder ma colère alors ne m'énerve pas encore plus s'il te plait.

Incapable de répondre, le concerné leva ses yeux inondés de larmes qui coulaient à flot sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler. A cette vue, sa fureur atteignit son pic et il frappa sans ménagement l'infâme déchet qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Aussitôt, ses deux autres acolytes l'attrapèrent et l'éloignèrent de leur « chef », se battant à deux contre un. Aveuglé par la colère, Hoon cogna chaque partie qu'il pouvait atteindre, faisant plier de douleur ses adversaires lorsqu'il les touchait au ventre. Cependant, la douleur réveillait également leur fierté et leur envie de gagner. Un des deux hommes attrapa Hoon tandis que l'autre lui assénait un coup en pleine mâchoire.

- NON ! hurla Kiseop.

Il aurait voulu se précipiter vers lui et parer les coups mais son agresseur lui maintint ses bras derrière son dos, ricanant à pleine gorge.

- Si tu oses bouger pour rejoindre ton ami ou que tu oses baisser les yeux, je te promets que je t'envoie danser et je me joindrais personnellement à la bagarre. Tu sais à quel point je peux être violent, pas vrai ?

- Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

- …

Serrant plus fort ses poignets, l'agresseur se rapprocha, lui murmurant à l'oreille :

- T'avais arrêté de venir en cours et tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit pas vrai ? Essaye de fuir et je te retrouverais pour te le faire regretter. Je t'ai laissé le temps de te reconstruire pour mieux te détruire… Tu m'aimais bien à une époque non ? Ne me dis pas que tes sentiments ont totalement disparu ? Ça me ferait beaucoup de peine d'entendre ça…

- Je sortirai avec toi ! hurla Kiseop. Je ferai ce que tu veux mais je t'en supplie arrête ça !

- C'est vraiment tentant, dit-il en lui mordant le lobe de l'oreille, mais en sachant que tu le fais pour sauver une personne que t'aimes, c'est hors de question. Alors tiens-toi tranquille.

Sans d'autres alternatives, il regarda avec horreur Hoon se faire frapper dans tous les sens. Hoon qui avait été son premier ami, celui qui n'avait pas relâché ses efforts à le comprendre malgré son mutisme, celui qui cherchait toujours à ce qu'il se sente bien, celui qui l'avait toujours aidé, celui qu'il avait fini par aimer…Le voir en mauvaise posture à cause de lui lui déchirait le cœur. Il n'aurait jamais dû le connaître, il n'aurait pas perdu son temps à essayer de le comprendre, il n'aurait pas été là à se faire briser les os pour lui, il n'aurait pas eu à subir toutes ces souffrances par sa faute…Ses larmes ne tarissaient pas, il pleurait pour cet homme trop bon pour lui, il pleurait de sa propre faiblesse, il pleurait de ne pas pouvoir protéger celui qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, celui qui l'avait aidé à surmonter son passé et ses cauchemars sans même le savoir. Un coup porté à ses côtes le fit hurler de douleur, un cri mêlé au sien hurlant son nom. Ce cauchemar-là n'était pas comparable au dernier qu'il avait vécu. Il aurait préféré vivre cent fois son dernier cauchemar plutôt que de vivre celui-ci. N'y a-t-il pas une balance dans ce monde ? Il n'avait vécu que dans le noir, mais où était le bonheur dans tout ça ? Pourquoi Hoon devait-il lui aussi subir son malheur ? Une seule litanie résonnait dans sa tête :

_« Sauvez-le sauvez-le sauvez-le sauvez-le» _

- Kiseop baisse-toi !

Sans avoir eu le temps d'exécuter l'ordre venu de nul part, le corps de son agresseur se détacha de lui pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. La faible résistance qu'il avait voulu exercé sur ses poignets avant de s'envoler le fit tomber à terre mais avant qu'il ne puisse revenir l'emprisonner, il vit Eli l'immobiliser en écrasant ses poignets de ses pieds tout en lui assénant des coups de poings. Un autre cri de douleur provenant de Hoon le sortit de sa torpeur. Du sang coulait désormais de sa bouche, et sa conscience semblait peu à peu le quitter.

- Ne le touchez pas ! cria-t-il en se précipitant vers l'homme qui s'apprêtait à donner un autre coup.

D'abord surpris de sentir un poids sur son bras, l'homme se servit de son autre main afin de se libérer et de le frapper en plein visage, le faisant ainsi s'éloigner de plusieurs mètres. Profitant de ce moment de distraction, Hoon réussit à mettre à terre l'homme qui le retenait et se précipita de nouveau vers le dernier agresseur restant. Ce dernier, remis de sa surprise, le frappa à son tour et l'envoya s'écraser sur Kiseop, qui le réceptionna.

- Hoon… Hoon réponds-moi…

Celui-ci gémissait de douleur et sa respiration était saccadée. Il n'avait plus aucune force pour bouger et chaque mouvement faisait monter en lui des douleurs insoutenables.

- Vous êtes finis tous les deux, dit l'homme en sortant un canif de sa poche.

Il s'avançait inexorablement vers eux, rendant la menace du couteau de plus en plus proche. De loin, Kiseop entendait des bruits de coups mais il aurait été incapable de dire si c'était Eli ou l'autre qui avait le dessus. Il n'avait pas voulu que lui aussi se mêle de ça, il s'en fichait de mourir, et si c'était la seule solution pour arrêter tout ça, il le ferait.

- Je crois que je vais commencer par ton ami…Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait abréger ses souffrances ?

Son sourire sadique lui fit froid dans le dos, mais loin de le décourager, il se leva et se positionna devant lui.

- Tu ne le toucheras plus jamais !

- C'est la première fois que je vois autant de détermination dis donc… Hyunjae aurait été heureux de voir ça.

- Il peut aller se faire voir ! D'ailleurs, tu ne vas pas aider ton petit chef-chef ?

- Ton ami est trop faible pour lui, il n'a pas besoin de mon aide. Par contre, j'aurais pas mal de pognon si je t'amoche un peu…

- Tue-moi si ça te fait plaisir mais laisse mes amis en dehors de ça !

- Le problème c'est que celui-là m'a bien énervé, alors je ne le laisserai pas s'en aller. Maintenant pousse toi.

- Jamais.

Ricanant, l'homme ne se laissa pas impressionner et continua de s'approcher. Kiseop ferma les yeux, se préparant au coup fatal tandis que ses pensées s'orientaient toutes vers Hoon. Même si sa vie n'avait été qu'un échec, il n'allait pas refaire la même erreur que la dernière fois. Il allait faire face, il ne mettrait pas égoïstement fin à sa vie, il allait protéger celui qu'il aimait, lui qui avait déjà fait tant de choses pour lui, il était temps de lui rendre la pareil. Les pas lourds du colosse approchaient.

_Hoon…_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Du cauchemar au rêve

- Kiseop lâche-le, l'ambulance est là…

- Non, non…gémit-il. Non…Je veux rester avec lui.

- Il doit aller à l'hôpital se faire soigner. Allez, lève-toi.

Il se laissa soulever par un Soohyun plus qu'inquiet et coupable de ne pas avoir été là plus tôt pour ses amis. Il avait vu le mot d'Eli et était sorti en courant tout en appelant la police. Eli avait réussi à maîtriser son adversaire mais il avait vu que Kiseop s'apprêter à se faire poignarder par ce malade. Une chance pour lui qu'il avait déjà été affaibli, il l'avait désarmé sans mal et mis à terre en attendant l'arrivée des autorités et des ambulances. Cependant, une question restait sans réponse : Jaeseop n'était nulle part.

- Kiseop, tu saurais où est Jaeseop ?

- Jaeseop…Oh non ! Hyunjae a dit qu'il l'avait assommé et enfermé quelque part. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus…gémit-il de nouveau alors que de nouvelles larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

- Je vais le chercher, arrête de t'inquiéter et pense un peu à toi d'accord ?

- Non…Je veux aller avec lui, rétorqua-t-il en essayant de se dégager tandis que les ambulanciers transportaient Hoon dans une civière.

- Kiseop…

- NON ! Lâche-moi Soohyun ! J'irai avec lui, tout est de ma faute !

Se dégageant d'un coup, il courut vers l'ambulance et s'y engouffra rapidement avant que les secouristes n'eurent le temps de protester.

- Vous êtes de la famille ?

- Son petit-ami.

La femme hocha la tête vers le conducteur, et la voiture démarra en trombe vers l'hôpital le plus proche. La machine ne cessait de produire des _bip bip_ stridents et désagréables. Le souffle saccadé de Hoon formait une buée sur le masque d'oxygène qu'on lui avait posé sur le visage qui ne reflétait aucune émotion. Même si son esprit était absent, Kiseop lui tenait la main et lui murmurait des mots de soutien tout en mouillant de larmes son tee-shirt sali dans la bagarre. Il se sentait tellement coupable de ce qui était arrivé mais ses remords ne pouvaient changer la situation. Ils n'étaient là que pour le punir de sa lâcheté d'antan. Serrant plus fort sa main, il étouffa un sanglot et chuchota comme une prière :

- Ne me laisse pas, j'ai besoin de toi… Je t'en supplie tiens bon.

Il crut sentir une légère pression sur sa main tandis que la machine s'emballait de nouveau. Hoon le regardait, les yeux mi-clos, un air de soulagement peint sur le visage.

- N'ose même pas prendre cet air soulagé ! Yeo Hoonmin tu es complètement malade !

Les yeux rieurs, il lui pressa de nouveau la main faisant jaillir encore une fois des larmes des yeux de son ami. Il sentit que ses doigts bougeaient avec difficulté, comme s'il voulait écrire quelque chose.

- Tu veux me dire quelque chose ? s'enquit Kiseop en lui offrant sa paume grande ouverte.

Doucement, Hoon écrivit avec difficulté les premières lettres. A…B…R…U…T…I.

Lâchant un rire mouillé, Kiseop serra de nouveau sa main avec douceur et la garda chaleureusement entre les siennes.

- Pour ce soir, tu as le droit de m'insulter autant que tu veux.

Ses yeux riaient à sa place, parlaient à sa place. Kiseop pouvait y lire toute l'affection qu'il lui portait, le soulagement de le voir en bon état, la joie de l'avoir près de lui.

- Vous allez devoir attendre dehors pendant que l'on s'occupe de votre ami. Un médecin viendra vous voir dès que tout sera fini.

* * *

- Je n'ai pas besoin de soins !

- Mais vous êtes tous bornés c'est pas possible !

- Je vais bien, c'est que des égratignures, ok ?

Secouant la tête, Soohyun abandonna sa lutte auprès d'Eli qui refusait obstinément d'aller à l'hôpital. Jaeseop quant à lui était assis près de lui, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. Il avait entendu Hyunjae et sa bande discuter à propos de Kiseop et avait voulu s'interposer mais ils l'avaient vite mis hors d'état et l'avait enfermé, bâillonné, dans une salle privé à l'étage de la boîte.

- Où est Kiseop ?

- Il va bien, il est parti dans l'ambulance avec Hoon.

- Je rentre, déclara Eli en se levant, titubant sur ses jambes.

- On rentre avec toi. J'ai pas envie de retrouver un autre de mes autres amis évanoui au milieu d'un trottoir.

Le trajet se déroula en silence, chacun prit par ses propres pensées. Maintenant qu'il savait que la vie qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était en danger, Eli n'avait qu'une chose en tête, retrouvé la tranquillité de sa chambre.

« _Ne te mens pas à toi-même, _lui souffla sa conscience, _tu veux seulement revoir Kevin_. »

Il secoua la tête. Mais son visage et son sourire angélique s'imposa dans son esprit, mêlé à des images de son visage peiné qu'il avait abordé la veille. Il entendait également sa douce voix dire son prénom, ses pleurs, son rire…

Bon, sa conscience n'avait peut-être pas si tort au final.

* * *

- Hoon ?

Ce dernier ouvrit lentement les yeux. La lumière l'aveuglait mais il voulait par-dessus tout voir l'homme à qui appartenait la petite voix qui avait chuchoté son prénom.

- Kiseop ? répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Il sentit une pression douce et chaude sur sa main gauche, pression qu'exerçaient ses deux mains autour de la sienne. Un _bip bip_ normal et régulier résonnait maintenant à ses oreilles, signe que tout allait bien pour lui.

- Ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

- Je ne pourrais même pas te dire où j'ai mal tellement la douleur est diffuse mais c'est supportable.

- Je suis soulagé que tu n'aies rien de grave, soupira-t-il.

- Je t'avais bien dit que j'étais plus costaud que toi.

- Pour une fois je suis content que t'aies raison…

- Hey ! Arrête d'avoir l'air si triste, je vais bien. J'ai même pu tester ma super musculature, c'est génial !

- Toi arrête d'être si joyeux ! Ça aurait pu être bien plus grave et c'est à cause de moi que tu es dans cet état-là ! Et ne me dis pas le contraire ou je t'envoie en soins intensifs !

- Ça c'est déjà plus le Kiseop que je préfère, sourit-il.

Le concerné lui jeta un regard noir, insensible à sa répartie. Il avait beau être soulagé de sa condition mais sa façon de tout prendre à la légère l'énervait. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'un mauvais coup aurait pu lui causer une paralysie ? Qu'un seul coup de couteau mal placé aurait pu lui coûter la vie ?

Un silence s'installa entre eux, pendant lequel il tenta de se calmer tandis que Hoon essayait de déterminer avec précision les zones douloureuses mais la morphine qui circulait dans son corps et son esprit encore brumeux rendaient l'opération impossible.

- Je vais porter plainte, déclara finalement Kiseop. J'aurais dû le faire depuis des années mais je ne veux plus que ça se reproduise. Je ne veux plus que vous soyez blessés à cause de moi.

- J'ai bien fait d'avoir demandé des photos de mes blessures tout à l'heure alors.

Kiseop le regarda et il soutint son regard. Il le vit se remplir de larmes à nouveau tandis qu'il rejeta sa tête afin de les retenir.

- On ira ensemble, lui dit-il d'une voix apaisante tout en lui pressant la main. Je t'accompagnerai. Tu leur raconteras ton histoire et j'amènerai mes photos. On le fera ensemble, d'accord ? Tu n'es plus tout seul Kiseop.

- Il a dit…qu'il voulait se venger de ma fuite. Il voulait me briser encore plus qu'il ne m'a brisé auparavant. Pendant que tu te faisais…frapper, pendant tout ça, il me disait qu'il m'aimait mais que si je ne voulais pas être avec lui, je ne serais avec personne d'autres. Il m'a répété que tout était de ma faute, que si je ne m'étais pas enfui, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Il voulait vraiment te…te…tu…

- Arrête de pleurer, c'est fini ok ? Je suis toujours là tu vois ? Ce type n'est qu'un sale psychopathe qui t'as pourri la vie. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, de sensible, qui se soucie des autres et je suis fier que tu aies eu le courage de prendre la décision d'arrêter ce cauchemar. Je suis fier de toi Kiseop, tu entends ? Ne vas pas croire un seul mot de ce qu'il a pu te dire !

Kiseop ne répondit pas, se contentant de sangloter en silence. Hoon était vraiment trop gentil avec lui. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'une personne était fière de lui. Ces mots, _ses_ mots, le touchaient et l'atteignaient en plein cœur. Il l'aimait tellement que cela en devenait étouffant, ne sachant pas comment l'exprimer, et même s'il l'aurait su, il avait bien trop peur de perdre cette précieuse amitié. Il était la personne qui l'avait sorti de son cauchemar, celui qui lui avait montré que la vie n'était pas qu'une succession de malheurs. Il était la lune, lui il était son soleil, il lui permettait de briller malgré ses cicatrices, lui cet homme toujours rayonnant comme l'étoile qu'il était.

- Kiseop…

Reniflant, il releva la tête. Hoon ne le regardait pas, la tête baissée, cherchant ses mots afin d'exprimer ce qui semblait le tracasser. Ce salopard lui avait fait subir tout ça par « amour », ce qu'il avait trouvé ridicule…au début. Mais en repensant à sa propre attitude, un sentiment désagréable commençait à grandir au fond de lui. N'avait-il pas lui aussi été rude avec lui ? Il l'avait toujours taquiné mais n'était-ce pas devenu lassant et blessant au fil du temps ? Son attitude lui avait-elle fait rappeler celle de ce malade ?

- Je…Je suis désolé si j'ai pu te faire du mal dans mes paroles. Si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais pas autant taquiné, ni autant été méchant envers toi. Je savais que tu avais un passé douloureux mais si j'avais su qu'il avait prétendu sincèrement t'aimer au début avant de te faire souffrir, je n'aurais pas eu cette attitude qui pourrait te faire penser que la même chose allait se répéter.

- Hoon…

- Non attends. Je veux que tu saches que jamais je ne te ferais subir la même chose. Je tiens trop à toi pour te faire du mal et ça me rend malade de savoir que j'ai pu t'en faire sans m'en rendre compte. Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi, je veux te protéger, je veux ton bonheur, je veux seulement que tu sois heureux après tout ce que tu as subi, finit-il, les yeux brillant de larmes à son tour.

Se rapprochant de lui, il lâcha sa main afin de la poser sur sa joue mouillée. De son pouce, il sécha ces larmes qui avaient coulé et qu'il détestait tant voir sur son visage.

- Tu n'es pas comme lui… J'avoue qu'au début j'avais peur de me livrer à toi, peur de renouer une relation avec quelqu'un, peur que ça finisse de la même manière. Il m'avait fait tellement de mal que je n'avais plus confiance en personne. Mais tu n'as jamais abandonné, tu venais me parler tous les jours même si je ne te répondais pas toujours et j'ai fini par me dire que tu pouvais être quelqu'un de vraiment gentil et j'ai pris le risque de te faire confiance. Ta joie de vivre m'a touché et je reprenais du plaisir à vivre jour après jour grâce à toi…Tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, et de ce que tu continues à faire aujourd'hui encore. Je pense que…

- Que… quoi ? demanda-t-il, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Je…Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, souffla-t-il.

Le regard plongé dans les yeux de l'autre, aucun autre mot ne suivaient sa déclaration. Le silence était telle que l'on aurait pu entendre leurs deux cœurs battre à l'unisson, dans un rythme effréné que le sentiment d'amour fait naître. Rassemblant le peu de force qu'il avait, Hoon se releva légèrement et appuya son front contre le sien.

- C'est moi qui ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi, Lee Kiseop, chuchota-t-il à son tour.

* * *

- Eli ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Il avait à peine fait un pas dans le chambre que Kevin s'était précipité vers lui, paniqué de le voir rentrer en sang. Il se laissa traîner vers son lit, heureux de sentir ces doigts fragiles sur son bras, et bizarrement apaisé par la panique de son ami.

- Tu as une trousse à pharmacie ?

- Dans la salle de bain.

- Bouge pas, je reviens tout de suite !

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'installer plus confortablement, Kevin était déjà revenu, trousse à la main, farfouillant déjà à l'intérieur. Il en sortit une bouteille d'alcool et des compresses avant de s'assoir en tailleur sur le lit. Il approcha une compresse imbibée d'alcool près de la joue d'Eli et l'appliqua avec précaution afin de désinfecter la plaie.

- AIE ! sursauta le blessé en reculant d'un bond.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il d'une petite voix. On doit désinfecter la plaie.

- Je sais, désolé mais je m'attendais pas à ce que ça fasse aussi mal.

- Tu préfères que j'y aille d'un coup sec ?

- Ca va pas ! dit-il avec de gros yeux, faisant rire Kevin.

En réalité, il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient mais il aimait beaucoup trop l'expression concentrée que prenait Kevin quand il appliquait la compresse pour mettre un terme à ça trop rapidement. Masochiste lui ? …Hum oui.

Kevin nettoyait avec attention chacune de ses plaies visibles avant de les panser.

- Oh c'est trop mignon ! J'adore les petits nounours sur tes pansements !

- C'est ma soeur qui me les a choisis, répliqua-t-il en rougissant d'un coup.

- T'es trop mignon quand tu rougis aussi !

- A…Arrête de dire des choses aussi gênantes !

Sa gêne continua de provoquer son hilarité. Il cacha son visage à l'aide de ses mains mais Kevin se battait lui aussi afin de les retirer et à force de se débattre dans tous les sens, ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit, Eli au-dessus, bloquant les poignets du brun. Plongé son regard dans ses adorables yeux chocolats lui procuraient un sentiment indéfinissable, un mélange de paix, d'amour, un sentiment qui semblait naître de son cœur et qui se répandait dans tout son corps. Jamais il n'avait ressenti pareil vague de sentiments incontrôlables, mais le voir ainsi, lui et son visage innocent ne lui donnait qu'une seule envie, faire tout ce qu'il était en son pouvoir pour le garder près de lui.

Son visage se rapprocha inconsciemment du sien, ses yeux toujours ancrés dans les siens. Il sentait les battements de son cœur contre sa poitrine, comme il sentait celui du brun contre ses doigts toujours refermés sur ses poignets. Il le vit fermer les yeux tandis qu'il se rapprochait de ses lèvres entrouvertes qui n'attendaient que les siennes. Plus rien ne comptait, il aurait été incapable d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule pensée. Tout son être ne réclamait qu'une seule chose : lui.

_**- When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change… -**_

La sonnerie de son téléphone le tira hors de cette atmosphère magique dans lequel il était plongé. Gêné, il se releva rapidement et décrocha l'objet qui était dans sa poche, sans un regard pour Kevin.

- A..Allô ?

- Eli ? Tu vas bien ? C'est Kiseop. Soohyun m'a dit que tu n'as pas voulu venir à l'hôpital…

- Ah ! Euh oui je vais bien, je n'ai que quelques égratignures. Mais toi, comment tu te sens ? et Hoon ?

- Je n'ai rien, ne t'en fais pas. Hoon est salement amoché mais il a bien été soigné. Quelque temps à l'hôpital et il sera vite guéri ! Je suis désolé de vous avoir entraîné dedans…

- Ne t'excuse pas pour ça ! Au contraire je suis bien content d'avoir pu foutre mon poing dans la figure de ce sale type.

- Merci, dit-il d'une voix tremblante après un moment de silence. Je suis juste soulagé qu'on soit tous sortis sans trop de dégâts de cette histoire. Je vais retourner au chevet de Hoon, repose-toi bien Eli. Je suis content que tu n'aies rien, vraiment.

- Je vais bien, le rassura-t-il de nouveau. Prenez soin de vous tous les deux !

Il raccrocha et prit une inspiration avant de se retourner vers lit…..qu'il trouva vide. Sous le choc, il resta un moment immobile avant de se mettre à fouiller la pièce. L'armoire, sous le lit, le bureau, la salle de bain, il regarda même derrière la porte et la fenêtre mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Kevin. Eli se laissa tomber sur le lit, ne sachant que penser ni faire. Il aurait voulu s'excuser pour son comportement de la veille, lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il était décidé à le faire ! Mais voilà qu'il avait soudainement disparu sans rien laisser derrière lui…En posant sa main sur son drap, il sentit quelque chose de mouillé. En baissant les yeux, il découvrit une petite tâche qui semblait avoir été causé par …une larme ? Il serra cette partie du tissu et se mit à penser très fort à lui, souhaitant de tout son cœur le voir apparaître de nouveau. Un courant d'air froid lui répondit et, le cœur battant, il ouvrit les yeux. Cependant, rien n'avait changé, il était toujours aussi seul dans la pièce.


	8. Ch7:Lorsque les rêves deviennent réalité

Plusieurs jours avaient passés depuis la dernière visite de Kevin mais Eli ne récupérait pas de ses insomnies pour autant. Il passait la moitié de ses nuits à attendre une apparition, à l'appeler silencieusement, à constamment penser à lui mais rien ne changeait à sa situation. Ses amis lui avaient suggéré qu'il n'avait peut-être finalement plus besoin de lui, argument qu'il réfuta sur le champ en répondant qu'il ressentait aujourd'hui plus que jamais le besoin de l'avoir près de lui.

- Peut-être que le pouvoir de la chambre s'est affaiblie ? Aucun esprit n'est apparu aussi longtemps et aussi régulièrement donc bon…

Il avait pris en considération la remarque de Soohyun et fait des recherches concernant les esprits. Il était en ce moment en train de disposer une vingtaine de grosses bougies en cercle autour de lui. Si les bougies pouvaient aider à amener un esprit, autant en mettre le plus possible n'est-ce pas ? En entendant ce qu'il comptait faire, Soohyun s'était frappé le front, Jaeseop l'avait regardé avec de grands yeux et lui-même trouvait cette idée saugrenue mais il était prêt à tout pour revoir Kevin. Il en avait besoin, et il refusait de croire que c'était la fin. Pas maintenant qu'il avait accepté ses sentiments et qu'il avait besoin de lui pour vivre.

Il avait fini d'allumer toutes les bougies. Le soleil d'hiver ne les rendait pas très visibles mais qu'importe, il devait seulement s'assoir en tailleur à l'intérieur du cercle et « remplir son esprit de l'être à invoquer en tenant un objet lui appartenant ». Etant donné qu'il n'avait rien, il avait découpé le morceau de drap où était tombée la larme de Kevin, morceau qu'il serrait fort dans son poing maintenant. Il se concentra, pensa à tous leurs bons moments et murmura son nom. Il ferma encore plus étroitement ses yeux, comme si cela pouvait augmenter sa concentration et s'efforça de l'imaginer apparaître devant la porte lorsqu'il les rouvrirait. « Répéter cinq fois _viens à moi_ et ouvrir les yeux. Si cela a fonctionné, l'être aimé sera devant vous ».

Ce faisant, il ouvrit les yeux. Rien. Rien n'avait changé. La cire des bougies avait seulement tachée le sol de sa chambre mais aucune trace de Kevin. Il éteignit rapidement et rageusement chaque bougie, se sentant plus ridicule que jamais.

- Tu disais que tu étais là parce que je le voulais ! Pourquoi est-ce tu ne viens pas maintenant alors ?! cria-t-il

Il donna un coup de pied sur une des bougies qui déversa sa cire fondue sur sa chaussure. Lâchant un autre cri de rage, il sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. Le pire c'est qu'il avait vraiment cru que ça allait marcher ! Il avait non seulement dépenser une fortune pour ces foutues bougies, mais maintenant il allait devoir enlever toutes ces tâches de cire quand il rentrerait. Se traitant de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables, Eli se dépêcha de rejoindre le hall principal afin d'aller prendre l'air dans le petit parc de l'école. Maugréant toujours contre lui-même, il se dirigea à grands pas vers l'arbre en dessous duquel il avait l'habitude de se poser, mais c'était sans compter la collision dans laquelle il se retrouva mêlé sans qu'il ne puisse l'éviter.

- Vous pouvez pas regarder où vous allez ! grogna-t-il en relevant la tête.

Sa mauvaise humeur s'envola au moment où il posa les yeux sur l'autre victime de la collision. C'était _ses_ yeux, _son_ nez, _ses_ lèvres, _ses_ cheveux, _son_ visage…c'était _lui_.

- Kevin ?!

L'inconnu sursauta au son de sa voix. Ces mêmes yeux marrons étaient posés sur lui, choqué qu'une main inconnue lui avait attrapé le bras.

- Qui…qui êtes-vous ?

- Kevin, c'est moi Eli ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne me reconnais pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? Je croyais que tu ne pouvais exister que dans ma chambre ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viens plus ?

- Je…Vous vous trompez, je ne suis pas votre Kevin ! Mon nom est Sunghyun et lâchez-moi maintenant, vous me faites mal !

Le dénommé Sunghyun se débattait afin de lui faire lâcher prise mais Eli ne l'entendait pas de la même manière. Il avait exactement la même voix, les mêmes intonations, ça ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre !

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais dis-moi la vérité ! Je deviens fou c'est ça ? Ou l'incantation à marcher ? Comment ça se fait que je puisse te voir là, ici ?!

- Mais puisque je vous dis que vous vous trompez !

Il le regardait d'un air effrayé et après réflexion, c'est vrai qu'il ne devait pas avoir l'air net à l'agresser comme ça et à tenir des propos sans queue ni tête. La ressemblance était tellement troublante cependant qu'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à croire que ce SungHyun n'était pas son Kevin. Peut-être que Kevin était son ami imaginaire, mais ce SungHyun était peut-être le Kevin du monde réel ? Si c'était le cas, il était normal qu'il ne sache pas qui il était… !

- Est-ce que je te ne te rappelle vraiment rien ?

- J'ai pas l'habitude de me faire agresser comme ça non !

- Ça fait longtemps que t'es dans cette école ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?!

- Comment ça se fait que je t'ai jamais vu avant ?

- Cette école est assez grande pour ne pas connaître tout le monde ! Je ne t'avais jamais vu ici non plus avant aujourd'hui et je m'en serais bien passé.

- ELI ! hurla une voix.

Le concerné se retourna et vit Kiseop qui agita sa main en sa direction. Accompagné de Hoon en béquille, ils avançaient tous les deux vers lui. Eli se retourna de nouveau vers son interlocuteur qui le regardait d'un air incertain.

- Désolé, dit-il finalement. Je crois que je me suis trompé…Mais tu ressembles tellement à un de mes amis. J'avais des choses à lui dire mais il a disparu avant que je puisse le faire.

- Je suis désolé, répondit l'autre plus doucement. J'espère qu'il reviendra, mais n'agresse plus les autres comme ça à l'avenir !

Son sourire lui fit mal au cœur mais il le lui rendit tout de même. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour le revoir encore une fois…

- Qui c'était ? interrogea Kiseop.

- Tu le vois ?!

- Ben oui…le petit brun avec son sac à dos noir sur l'épaule droite là ? Oui je le vois ! Pourquoi ?

Ca ne pouvait définitivement pas être Kevin dans ce cas…Personne à part lui ne pouvait le voir, alors si Kiseop pouvait voir ce SungHyun, il s'était vraiment trompé.

- Eli ?

- Il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Kevin. J'ai cru que c'était lui mais je me suis trompé apparemment.

- Et ben…siffla Hoon. Il est plutôt beau gosse ton Kevin !

- QUOI ?! s'écrièrent les deux autres.

- Et moi je suis quoi hein ? bouda Kiseop. A peine sorti de l'hôpital et tes antennes sont déjà sorties toi !

- Toi t'es mon Kisipi d'amour, répliqua-t-il en voulant le prendre dans ses bras.

- J'en veux pas de ton câlin, râla le plus vieux. Mais bouuuuuge de là !

- Ca y est, vous êtes ensemble tous les deux ?

Kiseop confirma timidement de la tête.

- Quoi t'as honte de moi ou quoi ?

- T'as de la chance d'être déjà en béquille, abruti !

Rigolant, Eli se tourna alors vers l'entrée du hall et aperçu Jaeseop qui les regardait de loin. Avec un pincement au cœur, il le rejoignit rapidement, laissant les deux autres se chamailler sous l'arbre.

- Jaeseop ?

- Ils sont ensembles hein ?

- …

Eli n'avait pas le cœur de répondre mais il savait de toute façon que Jaeseop l'avait compris seul. Il regardait d'un air douloureux la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux et il voyait ses jointures blanchirent. Ils restèrent debout l'un à côté de l'autre sans prononcer un seul mot, tandis qu'il voyait des larmes silencieuses couler le long de ses joues. Il comprenait sa peine de voir celui qu'on aime avec un autre, de garder son amour pour soi et se taire pour le bonheur de l'autre. Mais qui ne ressentirait pas ce sentiment égoïste de pleurer parce que nous ne sommes pas celui que l'être aimé aime en retour ?

- Désolé…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute…Je pense que je le savais au fond mais je gardais quand même un petit espoir. Même si ça me fait mal maintenant, comment je pourrais être contre quand je vois à quel point il est bien ? Je vais avoir besoin de temps mais je m'en remettrais.

Jaeseop s'en alla d'un pas lourd et Eli ne put rien faire d'autre que lui donner une accolade d'encouragement. Leur amitié ne nécessitait pas de mots et Jaeseop le remercia d'un sourire, triste, mais sincère tout de même. Soupirant, il regagna lui aussi sa chambre, partagé entre un sentiment de bonheur pour ses deux amis mais il était si peiné de voir Jaeseop dans un tel état…

En arrivant devant sa porte, il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas fermé à clé en partant mais peu lui importait. A part des bougies, il n'y avait rien à voler de toute façon et il aurait ouvert la porte à n'importe qui voulant lui débarrasser de ces choses !

- Eli…

A cette voix, il releva la tête. Kevin se trouvait sur son lit, examinant le trou laissé dans le drap et les bougies sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'étonna-t-il.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Eli traversa la pièce en deux enjambés et prit Kevin dans ses bras. Il le serrait fort, voulant lui transmettre tout son soulagement de le revoir enfin. Sentir son corps contre lui avait fait disparaître toutes ses inquiétudes, et à ce moment-là, il débordait seulement d'amour pour l'homme qui se trouvait au creux de ses bras.

- Kevin…Tu es enfin là…Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué…

- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir mais tu m'étouffes là…

Desserrant légèrement son étreinte, il le garda un moment dans ses bras, savourant leurs retrouvailles. Il avait toujours cette même odeur si agréable à son nez, sa joue contre la sienne était toujours aussi douce, son corps épousait toujours parfaitement le sien. Il se détacha afin d'admirer son visage. Kevin le regardait avec cette lueur de malice dans les yeux, cette lueur qu'il aimait tant. Il laissa sa main vagabonder dans ses cheveux, le long de ses joues. Ses yeux ne savaient pas où se poser tant il voulait s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il ne pouvait se détacher de lui, de peur qu'il ne disparaisse de nouveau.

- Où étais-tu ? Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi ces derniers jours, j'ai même essayé une incantation pour te ramener ! Elle a marché c'est ça ? J'avais tellement peur de ne plus te revoir, j'ai tellement de choses à te dire Kevin, ne me laisse plus jamais comme ça ! J'ai tellement peur de te perdre de nouveau j'ai…

- Ouh doucement, ria Kevin. Je suis là maintenant, tout va bien.

- Mais où étais-tu ? insista-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas…répondit-il après un instant d'hésitation. Je…Je ne me rappelle pas, tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis là maintenant et que tu m'as affreusement manqué aussi…

Sans plus réfléchir, Eli l'embrassa soudainement. Choqué, le brun battit des yeux quelques secondes avant de les fermer à son tour. D'abord sauvage, le baiser devint plus doux, chacun profitant de l'autre. Eli ne pouvait plus penser, il était complètement enivré par Kevin, ses douces lèvres contre les siennes, sa petite langue jouant avec la sienne, sa main dans ses cheveux, tout lui faisait perdre la tête. Cette explosion de sentiments et de sensations était si réelle…Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un simple baiser aurait pu déclencher tout ça.

- Je t'aime Kevin. Je t'aime tellement que je n'ai même pas de mots assez forts pour te décrire ce que je ressens pour toi. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi désormais…Je sais que ça paraît fou alors que tu n'existes que dans ma tête mais je suis prêt à devenir fou si c'est la condition pour qu'on soit ensemble.

Pour toute réponse, il vit des larmes perlés au coin de ses yeux avant qu'il ne déposât à nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne. Eli l'allongea doucement sur son lit et entreprit de lui retirer son tee-shirt blanc. Fini de penser, plus rien n'importait désormais. Ces derniers jours sans Kevin lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas sa disparition, au contraire, il était habitué à sa présence. Il lui avait appris à s'ouvrir aux autres, à aimer sans compter, à accepter les choses les plus folles par amour.

Ils prirent le temps de se découvrir l'un l'autre, ne pensant à rien d'autres qu'à l'instant présent. Corps contre corps, passion contre amour, amour contre passion, ils laissèrent libre court à leurs sentiments enfouis tandis que la température de la pièce s'élevait en même temps que leur désir mutuel de ne faire qu'un.

* * *

Ce n'est que lorsque le soleil fut assez élevé dans le ciel qu'Eli consentit à ouvrir les yeux. Les souvenirs de la nuit passée se jouaient dans sa mémoire et il n'était pas pressé de s'extirper de ce sentiment de tranquillité et de bonheur qui l'enveloppait. Un poids sur son bras lui apprit que Kevin dormait contre lui. Il baissa les yeux vers son ange et le contempla. Son visage affichait un air paisible, il avait l'air d'être profondément endormi tandis que des mèches folles se baladaient sur son front. Il sourit à cette vue, charmé par autant d'innocence. C'était la première fois qu'il se réveillait à ses côtés et…

Minute.

C'était bien la première fois que Kevin était présent à son réveil. Toutes les autres fois il disparaissait lorsqu'il s'endormait alors pourquoi était-ce différent cette fois-ci ? Il toucha sa joue pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas une illusion mais il semblait que Kevin était bien là. Son toucher eut pour effet de le réveiller et il le vit donc se tourner légèrement, plisser son nez et ses yeux d'une façon adorable, gémir avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il les cligna plusieurs fois, jeta des regards autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait à savoir où il se trouvait.

- Bonjour, le salua un Eli amusé.

Kevin sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers lui. Un sourire aux lèvres, il lui demanda s'il avait bien dormi.

- Oui, dit-il d'une petite voix. On a euh…tu sais…hésita-t-il ensuite.

- Oui, répondit Eli de plus en plus amusé par la situation.

- Oh…

Son visage se teinta d'un rouge qu'Eli jugea d'adorable mais ne saisissant pas la cause de sa gêne, il le força à le regarder.

- Ca va pas ?

- Si…

- Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse !

- Je suis sûr que j'ai fait n'importe quoi ! lança-t-il en se cachant avec la couverture.

Laissant libre court à son hilarité, Eli retira la couverture et le prit dans ses bras.

- C'était la plus belle nuit de ma vie alors c'est la dernière chose pour laquelle tu dois t'inquiéter va ! le rassura-t-il en déposant un baiser au sommet de son crâne. Je suis heureux que tu sois là mon réveil en tout cas.

- Hum…

Kevin se colla encore plus à lui mais il sentait que ce qui le tracassait n'avait pas complètement disparu. Son instinct lui souffla que leurs ébats de la nuit dernière n'étaient pas les seules causes de son malaise.

- Kevin…

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Au même moment, Eli reçu un message de Jaeseop qui lui demandait de venir dans la cour près de l'arbre parce qu'il avait quelque chose à leur dire. Craignant une mauvaise nouvelle, il se releva et essaya d'arranger ses cheveux d'un coup de main.

- Tout va bien ?

- Jaeseop veut nous voir, il a quelque chose d'important à nous dire. Mais tu voulais me dire quelque chose toi aussi non ?

- Ça peut attendre. Va te doucher, je me charge de retrouver tes vêtements !

Lâchant un rire à la vue de leurs vêtements éparpillés sur le sol, Eli déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Après une douche rapide, Eli retrouva ses vêtements soigneusement pliés sur le lit avec une feuille arrachée de son cahier.

« _A plus tard. Je t'aime_

_Kevin_ »

Souriant de nouveau, il s'habilla rapidement avant de fourrer le message dans sa poche. Il courut presque afin de rejoindre ses amis qui, il en était sûr, l'attendaient déjà depuis un moment.

* * *

- Les mauvaises habitudes ne changent pas dis donc ! se moqua Soohyun à son arrivée.

- Toi non plus vu l'odeur corporelle que tu dégages…

- Qui lui a foutu des béquilles, sérieux ? Il se croit encore plus puissant que d'habitude celui-là !

- Nanananana, chantonna Hoon.

Sans surprise, le concerné se prit un coup sur la tête de son petit-ami. Secouant la tête, Eli alla rejoindre Jaeseop qui gardait le silence.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire ?

Le blond releva la tête et annonça de but en blanc :

- Je pars à New-York.

Le court moment de surprise ne dura pas longtemps et chacun cria, Soohyun le plus fort, son incompréhension.

- C'est une opportunité qui ne se présentera pas une autre fois, c'est l'une des meilleures universités d'Amérique qui a accepté ma candidature. Mais je reviendrais entre chaque semestre pour vous voir !

- T'as intérêt tête de plouc ! Et à nous écrire au moins une fois par semaine ! Si tu le fais pas, je te promets que je viendrais te chercher par la peau du cul, meilleure université ou pas.

- Soohyun…

- Quoi ?

- T'exagères !

- Tu paries ?!

Eli lui donna une accolade et le félicita chaleureusement. D'un regard, il lui montra l'endroit où Kiseop se tenait. Hoon et lui, conscient de leur part de responsabilités dans ce départ n'osaient pas l'approcher. Jaeseop se dirigea alors vers eux afin d'éclairer un point qui lui semblait important.

- Jaeseop…

- N'ayez pas l'air si coupable s'il vous plait ! Si je pars c'est aussi pour m'éloigner de faire un point sur moi-même mais je ne veux pas vous voir vous morfondre comme ça ! Je suis content que vous puissiez être ensemble alors, Hoon, rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers lui avec l'ombre d'un sourire, ne me fais pas regretter de te le laisser, c'est clair ?

Il lui promit de prendre soin de Kiseop avant de lui aussi lui donner une accolade en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Kiseop lâcha quelques larmes et s'excusa, ce qui lui valut un coup sur la tête à son tour. L'atmosphère s'était détendue, et ils planifiaient déjà un voyage un New-York pour les prochaines vacances afin de rendre visite à leur ami.

- Je crois que quelqu'un nous observe.

Soohyun pointa quelqu'un du doigt. Eli qui se trouvait en face de lui, se retourna et découvrit ainsi un Kevin …qui portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille !

Eli se leva d'un bond, suivi des quatre autres. Comment était-ce possible ? Trop de choses incompréhensibles s'étaient produites ces derniers jours et cette apparition en faisait partie.

- C'est ton Kevin non ? remarqua Hoon.

- Oui…

Laissant ses amis, Eli s'approcha de lui, s'attendant à ce qu'il disparaisse ou à ce qu'il s'enfuit mais il ne fit rien de tel. Il resta immobile et l'observa s'approcher.

- Kevin… ?

Il hocha la tête, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Il s'efforçait de retenir ce flot qui menaçait de couler mais à mesure qu'Eli s'approchait de lui, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile.

- Je ne comprends pas…Comment peux-tu être là ?

Il éclata en sanglot, ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps. Inquiet, Eli le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux tout en lui murmurant des mots d'apaisements qui, au lieu de le calmer, contribuaient à faire couler encore plus de larmes.

- Kevin tu m'inquiètes ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?!

- Je…je t'ai menti, hoqueta-t-il entre ses sanglots. Je t'ai menti depuis le début, je suis désolé. Désolé désolé désolé…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

- Je ne viens pas de ton imagination, reprit-t-il en ravalant ses larmes. J'ai inventé toute cette histoire parce que je ne savais pas comment t'aborder. J'ai su que tu étais dans la chambre « hantée » et j'ai voulu venir te voir pendant que tu dormais mais tu t'es réveillé et…et j'avais peur que tu réagisses mal alors je t'ai dit que j'étais un rêve. Le soir suivant je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de revenir et je me suis servi de cette histoire de chambre hantée pour venir te voir et rester avec toi. Quand tu m'as rejeté, j'ai pensé à tout avouer mais tu avais déjà l'air de me détester, je ne voulais pas que tu me détestes encore plus alors je n'ai rien dit. Et quand tu as fini par y croire j'étais tellement heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec toi que je repoussais le moment où je devais te dire la vérité et p…puis je…je commençais à vraiment tomber amoureux de toi, je t'aimais mais j'avais peur de te perdre alors j'ai continué à ne rien dire. Et puis quand tu as voulu m'embrasser je m'en suis voulu de te faire autant marcher et je suis parti. Soit je te disais toute la vérité, soit je m'enfuyais et j'étais tellement lâche que j'ai préféré m'enfuir mais il a fallu qu'on se croise ici, hier après-midi ! J'avais une autre chance de tout te dire mais je ne l'ai pas saisi non plus, j'ai préféré te mentir une nouvelle fois par lâcheté, j'ai préféré faire sembler de ne pas te connaître plutôt qu'être honnête envers toi…Mais tu m'as paru tellement triste de ne avoir pu me dire ce que tu voulais me dire que j'ai décidé de revenir une dernière fois la nuit dernière mais…Je ne veux plus fuir, je t'aime vraiment Eli, moi Kevin, SungHyun et tous les autres noms que tu veux, je t'aime et je veux être avec toi…Je te dois le vérité et je comprendrai si tu ne veux plus me voir mais sache que je regrette vraiment tout ce que j'ai f…fait…

Eli garda le silence. Kevin venait de lui apprendre trop d'informations en même temps et il ne savait pas où ou comment recomposer ce puzzle. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, non ! Il avait passé des jours et des jours à se convaincre de cette histoire, il avait fini par y croire, à s'y faire même, et voilà qu'on lui annonçait que tout ça était faux ?

- Eli je t'en supplie, dis quelque chose !

- Je…ça fait beaucoup de choses à avaler ! Comment tu expliques le fait que mes amis n'ont pas pu te voir alors ? Jaeseop t'a même touché !

- J'étais là quand ils sont entrés dans ta chambre pour la déco…Je leur ai expliqué et je les ai supplié de ne rien dire. Ne leur en veux pas, tout est de ma faute…Je n'étais toujours pas prêt à t'avouer la vérité et ils ont compris que je ne te voulais rien de mal alors on a monté ça ensemble et en échange j'avais promis de tout te dire quand le moment serait venu. Jaeseop a appelé Soohyun pour le prévenir, ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'Eli s'apprêtait à intervenir. Je suis désolé de t'avoir donné l'impression de perdre la tête aussi, déclara-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Mais…Tu savais comment je m'appelais ! Tu savais des choses sur moi ! Comment tu as pu savoir ça si tu n'es pas sorti de ma tête ?!

- J'ai entendu des conversations, lui apprit-il d'une petite voix. C'est facile d'avoir des informations quand la moitié du campus parle du « nouvel élève super beau qui vient d'arriver des Etats-Unis ». Mais …même si je t'ai menti sur cette histoire d'ami imaginaire, je n'ai joué aucun autre rôle et mes sentiments pour toi sont bien réels ! Je t'en supplie crois-moi…

Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur son visage. Il le regardait avec tant de détresse et de peine qu'il lui était insoutenable de maintenir son regard dans le sien. Eli le serra de nouveau dans ses bras et plongea sa tête au creux de son cou. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé faire dans cette situation, il devait sûrement être en colère pour tant de mensonges mais pour le moment, c'était le soulagement qui avait le dessus. Il était soulagé de savoir qu'il aimait une personne réelle avec qui il allait pouvoir être toute sa vie, et pas seulement dans cette chambre, à faire des incantations bizarres à chaque fois qu'il voulait le voir.

- Je te crois Kevin.

* * *

Souriant à ces souvenirs, Eli reposa la photo sur la table du salon. Cette histoire de chambre hantée n'était qu'en fait un problème de canalisation que les étudiants avaient transformé en une espèce d'histoire de fantôme. Ils s'étaient alors assis tous ensemble et avaient discuté de tout ça dans les rires et les moqueries. En fait, Kevin entrait dans sa chambre par la fenêtre cassée, il attendait qu'il s'endormait pour repartir dans sa propre chambre et dormait en cours puisqu'il ne pouvait pas avoir une nuit de sommeil digne de ce nom.

Puis il avait alors voulu prendre une photo d'eux, « maintenant que mon secret n'est plus en danger » avait-il ajouté avec ce sourire malicieux qu'il aimait tant et qu'il continuait d'aimer. Il ne lui en avait jamais voulu de lui avoir menti, il admirait plutôt son imagination et en y repensant maintenant, il trouvait cette histoire plutôt drôle. Au moins, leur rencontre avait le mérite d'être inoubliable !

Il entendit les cliquetis de la porte pendant qu'on insérait la clé. Kevin apparut sur le pas de la porte, portant les courses pour le dîner. Eli se leva, prit les sacs, les déposa à terre avant d'embrasser tendrement son bien-aimé.

- Ben alors, ria Kevin. Qu'est-ce qui me vaut un accueil comme ça ? Et pourquoi tu portes la vieille montre que je t'avais offerte ?

Pour toute réponse, Eli l'embrassa de nouveau avec tendresse et lui murmura un « je t'aime » chargé d'amour contre ses lèvres. Alors souriant à son tour, Kevin passa ses bras autour de lui et reprit le baiser, heureux d'être dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait le plus tandis que sur la table, un rayon de soleil éclairait la photo, fragment de leur passé, de leur rêve devenu réalité. 

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir!  
C'est donc la fin de cette fiction ^^ J'aimerais remercier tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de la lire, et si elle vous a plu, ça me fait encore plus plaisir!  
Je suis en train d'écrire une (mini?) fiction sur Hoon et Kiseop, qui raconte leur rencontre trois ans avant le commencement de cette fiction-là donc si vous êtes curieux de ce qui est arrivé à Kiseop et que vous aimez le Hoonseop, j'espère pouvoir compter sur vous en tant que lecteur ;) Par contre je ne sais pas du tout quand elle sera finie T.T

Brefou, encore merci de m'avoir suivi et à bientôt! ^^


End file.
